


Can't stop the Devil.

by Teeva



Category: Original Work
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Blood and Torture, Drug Addiction, Drug Use, Drunk Sex, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Graphic Description, Implied/Referenced Abortion, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Mpreg, Physical Abuse, Psychopathology & Sociopathy, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Sex, Teen Pregnancy, Temporary Amnesia, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-21
Updated: 2018-08-11
Packaged: 2019-05-26 12:28:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 21
Words: 27,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15000899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Teeva/pseuds/Teeva
Summary: Sex, drugs, and alcohol.. But to be honest, mostly sex, were part of Yuu's life for about one year since he was dating Jordan, a guy he met in his school and known to be his team's captain. What if he did something wrong by dating this guy ?





	1. Monday

**Author's Note:**

> This will be short chapters with with graphic content, describing Yuusuke's life with Jordan ( own characters in another fiction ), because i like this ship a lot and I wanted Yuu's past life to be described. So here we goooo... (=゜ω゜)

                                                                                                                                   

 

It was early and the alarm rang suddenly. Jordan sighed as he turned in the bed, to knock the alarm clock to the ground. It was Monday and well, shit, he didn't wanted to go to class today. The young man with blond hair and shaved sides noticed that the person in his bed was still asleep. It was the second year he was dating : Yuusuke. He hated that name, that's why he called him Yuu .. but at least he had a great body and an amazing face. Since Yuu was an omega, he was really slim, he had slim features, quite a small waist and bigger hips and pelvis as omegas need it to bear pup. But the best part was his perfect round ass, Jordan loved it. The Alpha stroked the boy's hips with his fingers and leaned over him to kiss him all over his body. He started on his shoulder and went up to his neck. They had sex all night but the third year wasn't satisfied enough. He enjoyed feeling the young man's body against his, it was satisfying.  
Yuusuke let out a slight growl when he felt the other stroking him again, he opened an eye and pushed him away with his hand as he was exhausted, but the blonde ran a hand down his belly and then against his crotch.

 "Humr ... Stop that, I want to sleep .." mumbled the first year, grunting a bit.

'' No way baby .. I want to bang you again .. '' purred the blonde.

Yuu didn't answer, and he remembered perfectly the night he had passed. Jordan sat up when he saw that Yuu didn't feel like doing it again and got out of bed. He rolled a spliff and came back to sit in front of Yuusuke's side, on the floor, with the spliff between his lips. The Alpha was having fun with the piercing he had on the tongue, probably due to frustration, and he blew the white smoke slowly. His beautiful green eyes were already starting to redden with the drug. Without waiting, he grabbed the rest of whiskey that lay on the floor and finished it in some sip. Jordan was an alcoholic, he drank a lot, even though he was only 19 years old. He also smoked and his room was mostly filled with alcohol bottles of all kinds, like now. Yuusuke rolled his eyes when he saw him smoking again, he walked up to him and removed the spliff from his mouth to smoke a little. Then, the young man smiled before bending to kiss Jordan, who grinned. Yuusuke had short black hair and was also shaved on the sides. He had ear piercings and one on the left brow. It could clearly be seen that he had bruises and hickeys almost all over his body, especially in his throat, torso, hips and thighs, some bite marks in his neck but it didn't seem to hurt him. When they stopped kissing, Jordan opened a new bottle of alcohol which was in his shelf but the second year was kissing his neck wildy and the blonde, seeing that the black-haired boy was eager to do it, put him on the bed to kiss him again passionately. They loved to do this, especially the blonde. Yuu ran his hands along the third year's torso and it was easier for Jordan since the second year was already undressed, he just had to bend him over and it would be perfect. That's what he did since he loved doggystyle. The Alpha turned Yuu back on his stomach and pressed his hand on his back so that he could have his ass up and his face against the mattress. Being drugged, the black-haired young man didn't resist at all and only bit his lower lip. Jordan loved the perfect view he had on Yuusuke's clawed back and was already quite excited, so he had no trouble getting in Yuu fast, with no condom by the way. The second year tensed when he felt the other inside him, and it was wonderful. It was the best feeling in the world when he enters the first time, and even if he wasn't particularly tender, the way Jordan fucked him had driven Yuu almost insane more than once. Jordan started thrusting deeper and harder, grabbed his bottle of whiskey and sipped with a wide smile. The omega clutched the sheets tightly and released some wailing moans as he felt Jordan's dick deep inside him. The third year grunted as he leaned over the black-haired boy's back to kiss and bite his neck and shouders. It felt amazing and he couldn't stop his movements, but to make things a little more rough, he straightened up and grabbed Yuusuke's hair in his fist and suddenly straightened him so that he could be on all fours. The second year let out a cry of surprise but in fact, he loved it, he just loved rough sex. Jordan put the bottle of whiskey down on the matress after closing it quickly and then he turned Yuusuke on his back, grabbing him by the throat, spreading his legs wide open while leaving his hand on the boy's throat. Yuu was starting to have trouble breathing and his eyes were watering as he felt the sensations in his abdomen make him feel so good. Jordan looked at him with pure lust, and he enjoyed dominating the seventeen years who looked so fragile in this position. He begged to get fucked harder and harder and the blonde love that. He let the omega breathe a moment while continuing his movements, but as he liked to change position, he lifted him by the thighs and thrusted as deep as he could. Yuu's started to feel Jordan's dick twitching inside him and he bit his lip not to cry out, but his eyes betrayed him as he gave a supplicating glance at his boyfriend, pressing his forehead against his. His hands were running down Jordan's back and he was so aroused that he couldn't stay calm. His legs were trembling and he tries to push the blonde as he felt a powerful orgasm hit him. Shivers ran down his spine and he started a shake as he was moaning. His mind goes blank for seconds but it feels like eternity.

'' Come on babe .. I've been fucking you for about twenty five minutes and you already shake like this, uh. "grinned the blonde, enjoying watching his boyfriend lose his mind under him.

\- '' P-please .. Its too m-much. '' Whined the dark-haired omega as he was panting.

\- '' You crave it, admit it ~ You just want to get fucked so bad, it's insane ''

Jordan thrusted deeper and he knew he hit the perfect spot when he felt Yuu twitching against him. The young man was covered with bruise, hickey and bitemarks but the pain was nothing compared to the lust he was feeling. The blonde pinned Yuu against the matress on his back, because he still wants to have the dark-haired boy under him. With a wide grin, he began to move very slowly in Yuu, he thrusted slowly and pressed everytime against the spot. The omega started to cry when he felt that, he tried to straighten but Jordan's right hand was grabbing his throat, so he add to stay in the same position. The feeling was unbearable because each time he felt his boyfriend's dick pressing on his spot, he was on the edge to cum but couldn't because his dick was already out, and he had to endure this struggle for minutes. He gave a desperate glance at the blonde who was drinking slowly his whisky, bottle in the other hand.

 - '' Please babe .. Stop b-being so crual .. Let me cum .. Please. '' sobbed the young man as he felt one more time the unbearable lust inside him.

Jordan shook his head, disaproving and thrust deeper in the younger boy to cum inside him. Yuusuke let out a squeal as a second orgasm hit him when his boyfriend's dick entered him. He felt the hot seed flowing inside him and he rolled his eyes with lust before Jordan straighten him up. The Alpha put him again in a doggystyle position, then he thrusted again in him but he continued to rubs against the spot slowly, than faster, and slowly again. In this position, the dark-haired young man felt his spot being pressed even more and he was struggling to keep his position because he just only to cries and rolls on the bed because he wanted to cum desperately. Jordan enjoyed when his boyfriend was like this, he liked seeing him desperate and for about one hour, the blonde edged the black-haired second year only to hear him beg. It was a torture for the younger man but he couldn't get enough. Finally, when the Alpha had enough, he thrusted faster again and Yuu could feel his orgasm building up as he had hot flashes and his vision blurred. Jordan grabbed the second year's hips firmly as he leaned over him to bite his shoulder and cums inside him again. The omega whined as his third orgasm hit him, his legs dropped and he fell on the matress with his boyfriend over him. The blonde laughed a bit and licking the bitemark he made as Yuu was crying in pleasure.

'' Hush... You're doing great, good boy. ''

Then, Jordan stood up while sighing and leaved Yuu on the bed to take a shower. Well, it was like this most of the time and the black-haired boy appreciate it, he liked this life better than before... But what if he was doing something wrong.


	2. Tuesday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another day just as before, but things went a bit too far in this Tuesday's evening and Yuu wasn't prepared for it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> been in a good mood for writing even if i have exams lmao, but i think this side story will be quite dark in the end, but whatever !

 

                                                                                  

 

This day was the same as every day. The two young men were at school and they went to parties every evening with Jordan's car. Yuusuke's friends felt that he wasn't the same at all. Before, he was a hard worker who always wanted to be the best and he probably wanted to prove something. From now on, he didn't care much about his classes since he had met Jordan. His physical appearance had deteriorated as much as his mind. He was a little too thin, his ribs were more prominent but he kept his body shape, which pleased his boyfriend. The most striking thing was his look , which had changed a lot. He had beautiful golden eyes, now they had tarnished with the use of drugs and big dark rings decorated his eyes. His gaze was empty but only Jordan knew why he was like this .. That's because he drank and drugged himself. Moreover, for this Tuesday evening, the Alpha had taken Yuusuke in the forest by car to a party with other friends. Everyone was getting drugged at this kind of party, and it was organized for that. Jordan took the omega around other friends, including some guys dressed in biker clothes with motorcycles. Surprisingly, Yuu was far too stoned and exhausted to be afraid of this kind of person. The blonde did his business with one of the guys and was holding a small bag with small square pads, he cut one out with his fingers, laid it on his tongue and leaned over to kiss the black-haired boy. In just 30 seconds, the young man began to see different, bright and flashy colors disturbed his vision and he couldn't walk straight anymore. Everything was distorted and filled with color. He even didn't recognize anymore Jordan who approached to kiss him again.

'' Calm down baby, it's LSD .. Its going to make you feel good, and my guys are going to make you feel good. They really want to bang you, you know? '' grinned the blonde.

Yuusuke couldn't find his way into the party and he started to felt a bit panic-striken. He had cold sweats and then hot flashes. Suddenly, he felt an arm pulled him to the side and other hands passed under his clothes, yet he said nothing because he was lost. Then, his vision gradually calmed after a about fifeen minutes because the LSD's dose he took was not very high and it was Jordan who was the most affected. That's only when he completely recovered that he realized that he was being fucked by one of Jordan's friends doggystyle on the hood of his Mercedes Benz. All the sensations came back at once and a certain panic invaded him as he felt one of the guy's dick inside him. He let out a squeak but Jordan, who was next to him, just stroked his hair to calm him down, whispering soft words, sipping sip of vodka as if the situation was normal. The guy who fucked the second-year had to be a little older than the blond Alpha and lifted Yuu more correctly by the thighs to thrust deeper inside him, holding the young man's head against the car's hood so that he wouldn't move. It was not the first time this kind of thing happened and he was not used to it, which was normal. He refused to feel pleasure but it was stronger than him and his body betrayed him every time. When the first guy finished, it was someone else's turn. This one turned Yuu to face him. The guy was laughing as he grabbed Yuusuke's throat to hold him in place. This time, the young man felt pain, he whined and tried to leave but Jordan grabbed his wrists and pressed him against the car, didn't wanting him to move, for unknown reasons.

'' My turn ! You're not alone dude ! '' yelled another guy.

The guy who fucked the boy straightened with a sigh, he lifted Yuu by the thighs before releasing him and turning him back to him, holding him by the wrists so that he could fuck him from behind while standing. The other guy grinned and put his dick in the boy's mouth as the other fucked him from behind, holding him by his wrists even more firmly. Yuusuke's arm were hurting as they were like twisted behing his back but he couldn't do anything, he struggled to keep his legs spread and standing as he felt that the other guy was thrusting harder. He gave a scared glance at his boyfriend who seemed to like the scene, putting a hand through his pant and biting his lips, as if he enjoyed watching his boyfriend getting fucked by other guys. Yuusuke was trembling and he felt good and bad at the same time as the other guys were getting really rough. He was used to rough sex with his boyfriend but not as rough as that, but ''fortunalety'' he could still feel the drug effect in his body and mind. When the guys finished what they were doing, they left the young man on the floor as they had done what they wanted. Yuu's felt a bad taste in his mouth and he spits what he had in his mouth when he discovers it was cum.. He had no idea what time it was and how long he had been fucked. His mind was just empty and he had to shook his head to regain consciousness as the drug effect disappeared slowly from his body and mind. Jordan straighten him up by grabbing his hair. He kissed him wildly, biting his lips, then went into his neck to leave a deep bitemak. Yuu clenched his teeths when he felt Jordan's teeths bit into his skin.. but the third year put his hand against his soaked crotch. Yuu pushed him a bit, his body was hurting and he didn't wanted to do anything anymore for the moment. The blonde growled and put him into the car, they had to get out of this place and Jordan was eager to fuck his boyfriend since he hadn't fucked him for... a day. The Alpha parked the car on the road's side and as soon as the car stopped, Jordan kissed the young man again, grabbing his throat with one hand. He lowered the seat to make some space and pushed Yuu on his back. He tore his shirt easily and ran a hand on his chest. The black-haired young man felt dizzy but he frowned suddenly.

'' Wait until we are home.. I don't want to do that here. '' growled the omega.

\- '' 'Kay.. and you'll shower before making out, no way I'm fucking you if you smell like my friends.'' he sighed.

Jordan growled but he didn't wanted to force his boyfriend right now, what if the cops arrived ? It was a bad idea. The blonde felt frustrated and already had a boner but he did his best to concentrate while driving.. and he drove home pretty fast. Yuusuke went out the car quickly and run to the house's bathroom because he didn't wanted Jordan to jump one him once they arrived. He sighed before taking a shower and once he was out the bathroom, Jordan passed his arm around him, scenting his neck and licking it. He probably drank again because he smelled like whiskey and Yuusuke groaned slightly when he scented it. The blonde was pressing his hands on his hips but the second-year pushed him away to get into the kitchen, he was hungry as fuck after being drugged..

'' Let me eat something before.. '' sighed Yuu.

But the blonde was clearly annoyed and he grabbed Yuu's neck with his hand to pin him against the kitchen's table. He passed one hand on the black-haired boy ass, lowered his pants and his before thrusting without warning. The blonde guy was extremely drunk and he tried his best not to be too rough with his little boy but he couldn't help it. He grabbed Yuu's wrists with both hands so that he wouldn't move and he continued his movements. The smaller omega let out a growl, but pleasure overwhelmed him again and he didn't even moved. Jordan was laughing slightly as alcohol made him excited in several ways.

'' Hope you're taking your pills 'cause if you get pregnant with these guys's pups, I swear I'll kill you.. '' mumbled the blonde, thrusting deeper.

'' C'mon .. Why did you l-let then bang me then,uh ? '' asked the black-haired boy as his cheeks redden.

Jordan was even more annoyed by this question, his mind was messed up for the moment but he took a knife which was on the table and stabbed it right next to Yuu's head. When the young man saw the blade, he didn't laughed or smiled anymore.. He didn't understood his reaction and felt fear, every sensations he had from making out was replaced by pain because he felt his crotch burning him, Jordan being too rough. The blonde's hands were shaking, he wanted to drink again but couldn't right now.. He turned the young man so that he could face him and he took the knife and put the blade on Yuu's cheek, pressing a bit on the skin and make a little cut. Yuusuke winced and put his hand on Jordan's torso. The blonde's face expressed something different than usual, it was mixed with anger but he couldn't discern what it was. He gave a last thrust before cumming and put his jeans on again, throwing the knife away.. His lust had disappeared in seconds, and something else invaded him. Yuusuke took a deep breath of relief and he glanced at Jordan who was struggling to stay on his legs as he was too drunk to stand, it was pitiful.

'' Don't joke with me again... Yuu.. and don't asked stupid questions like that.'' growled the blonde Alpha, leaning against a wall not to faint.

The black-haired boy was confused by his behavior. He knew that Jordan reacted badly sometimes when he was drunk but he had never been threatening. Yet he used a knife to warn him, and it made the omega shiver, hope he'll not do that the next time.


	3. Wednesday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scary news for the black-haired boy, and he felt like he had done the wrong choice again.

                                                                       

 

The black-haired young man was not feeling well at all, he had spent his night throwing up and staying in the bathroom, the alcohol having made him very sick. He recovered around 9:00 am but he was still feeling dizzy. On the other hand , the blonde drunkard fell asleep on the couch but woke up with an unimaginable hangover ...  
Moreover, Yuu felt that something was wrong because in the morning, he kept throwing up. Still, he had spit out all the alcohol that was his body and the lsd effect was gone. Indeed, that worried him a bit and he thought about what Jordan had told him the night before. It twisted his stomach and he vomited again. Around 10:00 am, his parents called him to find out how he was doing. He sent them a message telling them that he wouldn't go to class today because he was sick, which was not entirely wrong. He felt that his mother hated the fact that he was with Jordan because he was not a good guy, and he was everything that the society hated. He could be an Alpha from a rich family, but for Yuu's parents, he was just an alcoholic and a drug addict. Yuusuke didn't even know if he had been naive or not to enter this universe that had nothing to do with who he was before. Well, he'll have time to think about it, unless it destroy him before.  
Jordan took a shower with difficulty and dragged himself, in underpants, to the kitchen before collapsing on the table. The second-year sighed by serving him a glass of orange juice, then he put on his military pants, his biker boots, a black t-shirt and his sleeveless torn denim jacket with an eagle in the back. The blond didn't even ask him where he was going because he was exhausted on the moment. Yuu sighed and went to the local pharmacy, taking a deep breath when he entered. He came out 10 minutes later with what he had come looking for, went to buy two sandwiches, one for himself and for Jordan and went back to the manor. Not surprisingly, he saw his boyfriend looking in the cupboards for a bottle of alcohol, but the black haired boy approached him, taking him in his arms, putting his head against his back with a sigh but Jordan pushed him away with his hand.

'' Fuck off.. Did you bought whiskey ? ''

'' No... But I bought sandwich. This one's for you.. I'll go check something and I'll come later'' said the young man.

The blonde grumbled. Yuu went off to the bathroom, he didn' feel confident at all, and he pulled out what he had bought : a pregnancy test. He locked himself in the room, did his business and waited a moment before looking at the result. He had a lump in his throat and refused to lower his eyes to the test. Yet when he looked, he thought he saw a small bar appeared, but in reality there were two. The young man leaned against the sink not to faint. His pulse quickened, he didn' feel well and sighed anxiously as he swung the test in the trash without thinking. It was Jordan's reaction that he feared the most ... He knew it was it, but at the moment he didn't want to tell him. In fact, he was split between the urge to announce him or keep it for him .. and then shit, he was going to tell him, that's will be done. The young man changed his mind in a split second but mostly on a whim, he came out of the bathroom, leaning against the wall because he was shaking. Jordan had found a bottle of wine in his his father's closets, his parents worked mostly abroad so he had the house for himself. When he saw his boyfriend arrived, trembling, he didn't pay much attention, too busy drinking from the bottle, his addiction being violent.

'' B-babe .. I need to tell you something. '' said the black-haired boy with a shaking voice.

'' What? ''asked the blonde with anger.

"I'm pregnant. '' the words come out of Yuu's mouth too fast but Jordan understood.

The blonde's gaze became extremely cold after hearing these words. However, a tense and nervous smile animated his face and he began to laugh nervously, resting his bottle on the kitchen table. He was walking towards his boyfriend slowly but the more he walked, the more he felt a rage invade him and Yuusuke put his hands in front of him when he saw that the other almost jump on him. The blonde, once in front of the second-year, grabbed him by the jaw and blocked him against the wall against which he was. He slammed his other fist next to his head which caused a startle of the young man, who tremble. even more than before. The Alpha looked down on the younger boy with a nervous smile, he tightened his fingers even more around the Yuu's jaw, which began to hurt. The black haired man couldn't move because he was stuck between the wall and his boyfriend who was starting to hurt him enough. The second-year looked up at him and tried to push him but his body refused to do anything.

'' You're what? Repeat what you said, bitch. ''

"I-I've done a pregnancy test right now .. '' whined the black-haired young man as he struggles to stay calm.

The blonde let go of him, grunting. He restrained himself from beating him but instead, he grabbed the omega by the arm to throw him on this bed once they walked in his room. He stood above Yuu, holding his wrists. Yuusuke looked at him and tried to straighten, but he was slapped in the face violently. This gesture stunned and shocked him, Jordan had never hit him before. The blonde had a big smile, a horrible smile. The younger boy was scared, horribly scared.

 

'' Please, babe.. Let me explain.. ''

'' Explain what ? It's not mine. And I don't want it no matter what. '' smirked the psycho, passing his other hand on Yuu's stomach.

'' I swear it's yours... ''

'' It's not. Remember when you fucked my best friend two weeks ago without any condom ? This bastard knocked you up for sure. '' growled the blonde, he turned Yuu on his stomach and twisted his right arm behind his back.

The black-haired young man didn't know what to think, he vaguely remembered having slept with the redhead who was friend with Jordan, but nothing else. He was sure that Jordan was looking at something to reproach him something, and the alcohol didn't help. He gritted his teeth as his arm twisted back hurting him but he tried to keep a cool head, which didn't last long when he felt the other penetrated him. The pain was intense because he was not prepared at all. Jordan was just getting on top of him as best he could, he pressed with a hand on the boy's back to arch him little more and lift his ass. What a good hate fuck. Jordan didn't even want his boyfriend to feel good, he only wanted to externalize his rage on him. Yuusuke squeaked and asked the other to let go because he felt his shoulder cracked and that was not a good sign. He felt something run down his thighs and his crotch was burning. The blonde was more and more energetic, he ended up cumming inside but withdrew instantly. He grabbed him by the hair and threw him on the floor. He sat on the edge of the bed looking at him with a hateful look.

'' Give me a good deepthroat babe, come on. ''

Yuu gulped but he put his boyfriend's dick in his mouth. He was used to it so he didn't gagged, but Jordan pressed on his head so that his dick went all the way in the young man's throat. Yuu felt his eyes watering but Jordan, grabbing his hair, lift his head up to look at him with a grin. The young man with golden eyes looked pitiful and he wanted to throw up suddenly. The blond Alpha sniggered and he got up before walking away..

\- '' I'll buy some whiskey and vodka, I'll come home later. ''


	4. Thursday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jordan's behavior seemed to deteriorate but anyway, Yuu felt like he had nothing to lose anymore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> been in a good mood for writing so here we go

                                                                                       

 

Jordan had come home drunk last night and strangely, he hadn't invited Yuusuke to the party, who felt quite depressed about his existence and what he was going through. It was the end of classes today, and the dark-haired young man was glad that the classes were over. He had been lying in bed all the time waiting for his boyfriend, smoking some spliff and drinking, pregnant or not. He only went outside for a moment to buy a hair dye and bleach, and to pass the time, he spent three hours bleaching the top of the hair, shaving the sides and dying the discolored part in silver. He had also bought new silver piercings to match with his hair color, and when he looked at the mirror in the bathroom, he sighed, rubbing his tired-looking eyes. He really looked bad.  
The blonde looked even worse than him. When he came home, his biker jacket was stained with blood somewhere, his black jeans were torn in several places and his Vans were dirty. He had a huge bruise on his right eye and dried blood was under his nose, he probably fought. Yuu greeted him with a kiss, and Jordan was less aggressive than he was yesterday and accepted his advances by running his hands behind his back and hips. Jordan right now had nothing to do with the young man yesterday who had almost lost his head. However, Yuu had trouble forgetting the fact that the Alpha had hit him, but the blond wasn't trying to hurt him at the moment. They fucked for about three hours long, no stop, as if Jordan had forgotten about their argument Wednesday. The silver-haired young man was covered with bitemarks and hickeys, and so was Jordan. He had a big bitemark on his throat and he was lying on his back so that his boyfriend could ride him as he wanted. The omega had an idea, he got up and rummaged in the drawers of the room and found two ties. He tied the Alpha's wrists to the bed and gave him a small smile when he got back on him to ride him. The blonde let out a small grunt as he felt his boyfriend nibble his neck and cover his chest with scratches and hickeys. The silver-haired boy undulated his hips and loved to feel the blonde's dick all the way in him, reaching his womb, feeling so sensational.

'' You're naughty today huh ? ~ I'll make you beg for my dick after your little game, don't play with me like that baby. '' said the blonde with a grin.

Jordan managed to undo one of his tied wrists even though he enjoyed being dominated sometimes, grabbed Yuu by the throat and kissed him again then pushed him away. He released his other hand and swung Yuu on his back. The omega gave him a lustful look as he whimpered, biting his lower lips again. The Alpha leaned over to open his bedside table's drawer and he pulled out a beautiful gun, a standard but beautiful gun. Yuusuke's eyes widened when he saw the gun and straightened up, looking at his boyfriend worriedly, but Jordan pressed his chest to calm him down him. He penetrate him again and was pointing the gun against the second-year throat who had suddenly cold sweats ,due to the gun pressing against his throat, then jaw. Jordan held him firmly by the throat with one hand as he shoves the gun into the omega's mouth, who felt a mixture of anxiety and pleasure.

'' Suck it as if it was my cock, we'll see if I shoot or not. '' smirked the blond, enjoying seeing his boyfriend so desperate.

Yuu licked the tip of the gun as if it was a dick. He moaned from time to time, Jordan was hitting his perfect spot and it made him want to twitch with pleasure, but the gun pointed at him made him even more vulnerable, which pleased the Alpha a lot. Yuusuke, however, didn't think that the gun was loaded and straightened up slightly, but a violent noise came through his ears and he received powder on his face and felt something leaking from his ear. It was blood, and Jordan had just shoot next to his head, almost against his ear. This left the young man speechless and a strange feeling invaded him. He was having more and more trouble deciphering his boyfriend's reactions, but the blond Alpha leaned over him to kiss him and nibble his neck, putting the gun on the bed next to them.

'' See ? It's loaded. Oh well, one of my friends will come soon. Let's have a threesome, I'm sure you'll like it. ''

Yuusuke nodded slightly. Indeed, he was still stunned by what had happened and when he sat up, he saw that the bullet had crossed the mattress. Jordan was not paying attention and it was becoming dangerous. The blonde let the other rest while waiting for his friend. He took a few sips from a Jack Daniels's whiskey and gave it to Yuu who drank too. The silver-haired young man loved drinking, even though he didn't wanted to admit it, it made him feel so good and he asked for more.  
Jordan's friend, the redhead, arrived at the mansion and Jordan asked him to come upstairs by shouting his name from the room. Alan, he was called. The redhead smiled when he saw Yuusuke lying on the bed and after receiving the approval of the blonde, Alan undressed before approaching the silver haired boy who was very docile and after some kisses, he began to suck the redhead's dick with a smile. The redhead looked at Jordan with a mischievous smile, who motioned him to look in his bag, the blonde obeyed and took out of the bag several syringes already filled with an indefinite liquid, he settled himself to stick the syringue in his arm's veins properly and gave one to Alan, who did the same in Yuu's bra. He did that to himself, then lifted the second-year by the thighs, pushing him against the wall and started to fuck him violently.

'' Don't fuck him too hard, he's pregnant. And apparently it's yours. '' laughed the blond Alpha.

'' Oh man, I fuckin love that.. '' added the redhead.

The young man felt an euphoria invade him and his pleasure seemed tenfold as he felt the other guy coming in him in an aggressive way. He restrained himself from screaming and hid his head in the redhead's neck who was just as excited as him. Jordan had red cheeks from watching the two of them fucking, and he went to bed too. Alan dropped himself back on the matress while keeping Yuusuke against him, yet he placed him back to him so that Jordan could penetrate him for some good double penetration. The blonde didn't wait and penetrate his boyfriend. Yuu had rarely felt such euphoria, tears of pleasure flowed by themselves while the other two were fucking him, he bit his lips. It was too much for him and his body was going nuts. Alan bit his shoulder as he came inside him, like Jordan. The drug they used was meth, and it was known to make sexual pleasure stronger. After their threesome, Alan used only his fingers to make the younger boy cum as Jordan was too busy drinking. Yuu's inside were full of cum and he felt it running down his legs. The redhead seemed to have a lot of fun and he finally fucked him one last time as hard as he could before coming.

'' You love getting creampied don't you ? '' grinned the redhead while nibbling Yuu's neck. The omega didn't respond but he came again too. He felt like he was loosing his mind.

In the end, Alan stayed until the end of the day. They passed their entrire day drinking, being drugged and fucking. The younger man was exhausted, he hadn't eat since yesterday's evening and he felt so weak right now. He took a shower and the injuries the two males gave him burned him when he felt the hot water running on his skin, but it wasn't important. The thing important for him right was the thing that grow inside him and even if he was young, his instincts told him to take care of it, and loved it, and even if it was not Jordan's... It doesn't matter because the silver-haired young man had nothing to lose anymore.


	5. Friday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things went too far this time, and Yuu realize that he had done the wrong choice and the fact that he couldn't escape.

                                                                                          

The young man with silver hair was exhausted from Thursday. When he got up from the bed, Jordan was already up for a long time, the omega could barely walk and his crotch was hurting like a bitch. He growled slightly as he passed a hand over his face, having an awful headache. The first thing he saw when he entered the living room was his boyfriend, sniffing some coke on the table. Yuu frowned and couldn't help sighing, he went next to Jordan who looked at him with a rather excited look, he had powder under his nose and his pupils were retracted, and in a second, dilated. The young man with golden eyes gulped but passed an arm around his shoulders, kissing his cheek with affection and started talking with a soft voice.

'' Babe... You should stop drugs. I should do the same, it's bad.. ''

'' What are you saying ? ''

His tone was aggressive and even if Yuu struggled to calm him down, nothing had change. The blond snapped in seconds, and slapped the second-year across the face and pushed him on the ground. Yuu's nose was bleeding and he get up without saying anything. Then, Jordan was standing in front of him and he passed a hand on his cheek rather gently, but looking down on him, his eyes were betraying his ''kind'' gesture.

'' Listen sweetheart, I want you to abort, you'll go during the weekend. ''

'' Excuse me ? '' replied the young man, raising a brow and whipping his bloody nose. All of sudden, he was more angry than scared and he didn't realize that Jordan had hit him this hard this time.

'' I told you I don't want that thing in my house as long as you're mine. ''

'' Why are you talking about something else ? I was talking about drugs and you talk about.. ''that'' ! ''

'' Yup. And I don't want to stop drug, and I don't want to have a child right now, so you'll go at the hospital tomorrow. ''

'' You're kidding ? '' Yuu's voice broke. '' It's yours.. I repeat that all the time but you don't trust me. What's your goal ? You want to destroy me uh ? ''

One more slap. Yuu was stunned and he couldn't help but growls. The blond was aggressive as ever and he seemed to enjoys that. But again, he sighed and leaved in the kitchen to drink again, as if he wanted to erase all the negatives and strange thoughts he had in mind, The second-year was speechless and his boyfriend's behavior started to annoys him. He rushed in the kitchen, grabbing the other's arm, looking at him with a worried look. Jordan's mental health was clearly affected by the amount of drugs and alcohol he take, and it was frightening. It felt like Jordan enjoyed being a jerk with him. He wanted to hurt him, Yuu was sure about that. This child that grew inside him was the blonde's obsession, and he didn't knew why.

'' You're stubborn. What's wrong with you ? ''

'' Nothing wrong.. but I'll kill it myself if you don't do what I want. '' grinned the other, pointing at a kitchen knife.

Yuu's face was puzzled, he gulped when the blonde pointed the knife. He didn't knew what to do anymore. Was Jordan bipolar or something ? Or just a pure psycho when he wanted? No, Yuu didn't think so.. Because psychopath are manipulative, charming blahblah, and Jordan was not, not totally. He felt just.. sick. Too much thoughts went in the silver-haired young man's mind and he shook his head. Jordan hadn't moved but the second-year wanted to try something, he gulped again and looked up at his boyfriend. His lips were trembling.

'' What if I don't want to get rid of the child ? ''

'' Don't joke around with me babe.. '' added the blonde with a grin.

'' You fuckin psycho... '' sighed Yuu, he wanted to cry and run away but his legs won't move, the atmosphere was terrible.

What happened next, Yuu never thought it would happen. The blonde, always with an indecipherable expression, grabbed the second-year by the hair and smashed the young man's face against the kitchen counter. Yuu didn't realize what happened.. His vision blurred and everything goes blank for seconds and when he regained consciousness, he was lying on the floor and a sharp pain hit him. His face hurt like hell and he didn't felt his nose anymore. Blood was pouring probably from his nose and he felt that his lower lips was busted.  
When he looked up, he saw an horrifying gleam in his boyfriend's eyes. The blonde leaned on the younger boy, he grabbed him by the throat and told him not to move, but Yuusuke felt too weak to get up. The only thing he felt was on of Jordan's hands goes right through his pants. Anxiety was building up, pain was unbearable but he did his best to push the older guy. Jordan's smirk widened when he saw the second-year struggle, then he straightened himself and Yuusuke, pushed him over the kitchen counter to fuck him again, but this time, Yuu didn't wanted it. He only wanted to escape, to free himself from this guy who was losing his temper and mind. The young man felt his crotch hurting when Jordan entered him violently, but the silver-haired boy only thought about his family, his parents, who were so kind to him and yet, he disappointed them, becoming someone he doesn't want to be, becoming weak. The worst thing is that he realized he lost himself.. as if he was walking on a road under rain and snow, never seeing the end of this fucking road.

'' It hurts... Stop.. '' Begged the young man as he felt blood running down his thights. His insides were teared up and it was unbearable.

'' Shut up. '' added the blonde, doing his business with a large grin.

In the end, the young man lost consciousness. Everything was dark, he thought he was dead, that the other had killed him, but when we woke up, he was in Jordan's bed, the pain he felt on his face was still there but he was just lying on the bed. He struggle to turn his head to the side to see if someone was there, and his heart almost dropped when he head the blonde's face next to him, breaking the silence which filled the room.

'' You fainted baby. I'm so sorry... I lost my mind, I didn't wanted to hurt you like that.. '' said the Alpha, as he was leaning against Yuu's side of the bed.

The silver-haired second-year said nothing, he only ruffled his boyfriend hair. Jordan closed his eyes, he was only trying to act kind but in fact, he enjoyed hurting the younger boy. We can't know what's his goal but he only smirked he felt his hair being ruffled. He was hiding a knife behind his back, because he didn't wanted Yuu to see that, but the blonde was thinking about a lot of thing. Losing his mind wasn't a problem for him as he felt like he already had lost control. His spirit was painted black, and he couldn't do anything about it.


	6. Saturday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Baddest day for the silver-haired boy who just lost the most important thing he had. Then, Jordan was horrible as ever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> At the beginning, i just wanted to make this story a short story which took place for only a week but i like how it goes so it might be longer than i thought ! A lot of things came in my mind and i think that 7 chapters are too short for what i want to tell lmao ''mostly sex scenes'' i told in the first summary will end being a fuckin dark story hahahaha but thats.. great

                                                                                     

 Jordan almost pushed Yuu out of bed that morning. His idea of taking the young man to the hospital was more present than ever, and he hadn't forgotten. The young man with silver hair didn't feel well, he didn't want to go out in the state he was in. He felt weak, he ached everywhere, a horrible headache persisted since last night and he still had morning sickness that affected him a lot. However, the blond Alpha dragged him into the bathroom and had him shower and then dressed. Yuu didn't said a word since waking up. He didn't wanted to eat either.

Jordan grew impatient and ended up taking the young man outside to settle him into the car. Everything was blurred around Yuu, and since he hadn't eaten for a while, his legs struggled to support his weight. Jordan also got in the car afterYuu and he headed to the hospital.

'' I don't... want it.. Jordan.. Why are you.. doing that ? ''

'' You're annoying me, stop asking questions. It'll be alright. I've called the hospital earlier, we have an appointment. '' growled the Alpha as he parked the car on the parking lot.

Suddenly, the young man didn't even have the strength to feel bad, to feel anxious anymore. He felt empty and nothing animated him, no emotions were visible and when his boyfriend put an arm around his shoulders to take him inside the building, his expression remained cold. The nurse who greeted them was a little alerted by Yuu's condition, but was immediately reassured by Jordan who dared to say that the second-year had "fought", that's how he had received all his injuries on his face and even body. He even dared to say that he was only Yuu's friend because his '' true boyfriend'' didn't dare to take him here. These words hurt badly the young man, who could feel his heart squeeze with grief and pain but he didn't show anything on his face .. Jordan put a hand on his back and pushed him into the room without a word, without any emotions.  
When the boy had finished the intervention an hour later, he was the same as before, emotionless. Jordan had waited for him but had been out to buy a beer, as if he wanted to celebrate the event. When he saw Yuu coming back, he put his arm around his neck, having already sign the papers he had to sign.

'' Well.. How do you feel ? '' grinned the blonde.

'' Empty. '' said the other.

'' Good.. ''

After that, they returned home, and many disturbing and painful emotions hit the second-year. There was anger, incomprehension, despair, psychic suffering, but most of all ... a lot of sadness, as if something had been torn from him, and it was. The only thing holding him back to reality, which might have made him realize how bad his situation was, was taken away from him. Jordan, meanwhile, seemed less tense, and was softer, as if what had happened in the hospital had relieved his conscience. He no longer had to worry about this child, who wasn't his own according to him. On the other hand, something else was obsessing him again, something similar. He was too kind once at home, it was almost terrifying. Jordan cooked salmon pasta for Yuusuke and had made him eat until he was full, but Yuu had almost devoured half of the pasta even though at the moment he didn't have the urge to eat, but he forced himself. What really surprised Yuu was that Jordan hadn't touched a drop of alcohol, which was strange. They went to take a shower together and everything was .. normal for once. Jordan lifted the young man by the thighs and took him to the room, he put him on the bed before passing a hand on his face, then sketched a big smile.

'' Let's make a baby, together this time ? Huh ? '' asked the blonde as if it was normal.

Then, the young man's face was distorted with pain, and he pushed Jordan to stand up. Some tears came by themselves but he wiped them quickly. He had a lump in his throat and a sense of unease shook him. He ran a hand over his abdomen and gave Jordan a sad look. The emotions finally came back, and in a very violent way that hit him like a truck. The blonde approached him, but Yuu stepped back and said clearly, "No," frowning, but he was unable to keep his angry expression, so much pain, both physical and mental, was taking hold of him.

'' You can't do that. I just... lost my child because of you and you want.. another one as if the first wasn't important.. It fucking broke my heart you know.. Just, die.. '' whined the omega as he sobbed.

'' But I'll love this one because it'll be mine.. '' purred the other.

'' You're crazy... ''

'' Maybe.'' purred again the blonde, leaning against the silver-haired boy, kissing his shoulder, then neck.

'' I said no. '' growled the younger man as he pushed the Alpha.

The blonde saw red. His attitude changed again in a few seconds. He went from tender and careful, to angry and aggressive, as if he hated being contradicted and hated when we don't do things as he likes. He gripped the silver-haired young man's jaw and forced him to lie down on his stomach, putting a lot of pressure on his back with his other hand. His face was twisted by a quite creepy smile, probably due to the excitement and adrenaline he felt. In fact, he was disturbed when things were not as he liked and when someone disobeyed him, that's what Yuu thought. The young man felt his strength leave him, all the anger he had disappeared in an instant. He stopped fighting because he no longer had the strength. The pain he felt was so strong that nothing was more important. Nothing mattered anymore. The blonde penetrated him while purring, no doubt because he had seen that his boyfriend wasn't struggling anymore, but yet he thrusted hard enough and the only thing Yuu could do was tighten the sheets with his fists and clench his teeth because Jordan hurt him, he was thrusting too hard and the silver-haired young man felt a sharp pain as the other hit his womb with every thrusts. In a short time, he felt his boyfriend's hot seed filling him again, he hadn't felt that sensation for a long time and it made him shiver entirely. He let out a slight squeak as he felt it but slowly relaxed when the Alpha finished. The blonde stayed against him for a moment, running a hand over his stomach, gently, as if he was touching something fragile.  
The second-year didn't know how to react .. but in the end, he didn't give a fuck because nothing mattered. He felt like his life was meaningless so why asking himself questions. His heart squeezed again, and he closed his eyes, hoping that when he woke up again, things would be better, but deep inside him, he knew that nothing will be alright anymore.


	7. Sunday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuu finally decided to let go because nothing seemed to matter anymore, but when he realizes he was still alive after his attempt, he didn't knew what to do again with his sick boyfriend. It was a living nightmare.

                                                                  

 

The night had been long and hard for the young man. He hadn't closed his eyes for the entire night while Jordan was sleeping like a baby, as if nothing bothered him. Yuu got up quietly to shower, then get dressed. He put on a gray sweater, skinny black ripped jeans, his Vans and put on his denim jacket. He wanted to leave everything at the moment, to escape ... There were many reasons, but at the time, he had no idea why he wanted exactly to leave. He took his phone with him, and then left the mansion without making any noise.  
The second-year didn't know what time it was, what day it was. His mind was so disturbed, but so empty at the same time that he didn't even feel his legs walking, he couldn't even feel his heart beating, he felt dead inside, and the only thing he could do was roamed. For a while, he walked along a road, there was fog and no car passed, then he arrived on a bridge, an old bridge that was actually at the other end of the city and where nobody went for a long time. Deep water was below. The silver-haired boy leaned over the iron fence to contemplate the water, so dark it must been really deep. The thing he thought at the moment was that this water might have been polluted and soiled, just as he had been. He felt soiled.  
Suddenly, his cellphone vibrated ... He looked who it was, and it was his boyfriend. He hesitated to pick up then in the end, that's what he did. He put the phone to his ear and listened.

'' Where are you ? I've searched for you for one fucking hour ? Where are you now ? '' shouted the blonde in the phone. His voice expressed no worry, only anger.

'' Can't you just let me go ? '' sighed the young man.

'' The fuck ? Come home now or i'll kill you. ''

'' Oh shut up. You know what ? I'm done. I'm done with you, i'm done with everything. Bye. '' then Yuu hanged up. He had enough.

The young man did the following things on a whim. He dropped his phone on the bridge's road, climbed onto the fence and turned back to the water. He took a breath but nothing mattered anymore. He spread his arms and dropped back.  
He had the impression that his fall lasted an eternity, and yet he finally felt free. The air seemed to carry him and when he fell into the water.. There was nothing left. His lungs filled with water and it was like he was in a dream suddenly. Everything was black, but everything was so soothing. He let himself go. There was no noise, everything was calm around him. He felt so light and for the first time, he felt no pain, as if everything had evaporated in a moment. He was sinking more and more into the water. Then, everything disappeared.

*******

When he finally opened his eyes again, the harsh reality hit him quickly. He saw a police officer, in fact, he was in his arms as if the cop had carried him. When he was fully awake, although a little stunned, he saw that he was on the river bank, not far from the bridge from which he had jumped. There was a police car, several policemen including the one who was carrying him, then he realized that he was still alive. The second thing he noticed was that he was horribly cold, he was wet, and next to the police car was his parents, and his mother, as soon as she saw him, rushed at him and took him in his arms, followed by his father. She was crying and constantly asking why he did that, but the words Yuu heard were just vague. Near the car stood Jordan, a cigarette in his mouth and he looked tense. He didn't even looked at his boyfriend and went off as if nothing had happened, but at this point, Yuu didn't even cared about this detail.

He was taken to the police station with his parents, where he learned that it was Jordan who had called his parents and then the police. The policeman explained to him that they had found him on the shore an hour after Jordan's call, and luckily, he was still alive. Yuusuke didn't said a word and his parents were worried and wanted him to go at the hospital. Hospital. Suddenly, this word made him remembered one thing, he wasn't supposed to go back to the hospital, because he was going to have a blood test, or something like that ... and he knew for sure that if that happened, his parents would know for the fact that he is taking drugs and was drinking alcohol, and this should never happen, so he argued with his parents, especially his father, saying that everything was well, again. His father tried to take him forcibly to the hospital as he was still a minor, but in the end ... his parents understood that it was useless and Yuu finally returned to Jordan's mansion by himself. He was waiting for him in the manor, arms crossed. And the first thing that greeted the silver-haired young man was a slap that sent him to the floor. Again, he says nothing and stands up, wiping his nose. The blonde stood before him, necessarily seeking conflict.

'' Why did you do that ? The fuck ! I swear... Don't do that again. '' asked the blonde.

'' Mind your own business... You're not even worried. '' mumbled the silver-haired young man.

'' Repeat. '' said with an harsh tone the Alpha.

Yuu said anything again. He shoved the blonde aside and went to the kitchen to drink a glass of whiskey, but the other grabbed him by the arm and turned him. Yuu put his hands in front of him, thinking he was going to being hit him again and he took a step back. The blond's gaze didn't soften and he groaned, the young man saw that he was trying to keep his cool. It was with surprise that the Alpha took him in his arms, he ran his hands behind his back .. but what seemed a hug first turned into something sexual, the blond began to bite his neck but the silver- haired boy pushed him this time and punched him, a gesture he regretted instantly. Jordan pulled back and wiped his nose, which began to bleed, his pupils retracted and his face twitched .. The second-year recoiled and he walked around the kitchen table, swallowing, while Jordan walked dangerously towards him, grabbing a kitchen knife and grin distorted his face.

'' You're just a piece of trash.. You know that ? You should be grateful that I love you. '' laughed the other. This guy was unpredictable.

'' I'm sorry babe.. I didn't wanted to hit you.. I just..'' gulped the boy, but when he saw Jordan almost jumped on him with the knife, he rushed to the bathroom to lock himself in.

Jordan kicked the door. He laughed nervously, asking Yuu very kindly to get out of there. The young man began to panic and he began to shivers violently, realizing that his life might be in danger. It lasted an hour, and the Alpha seemed to calm down and slid the knife under the door to show Yuusuke that there was nothing to fear but the silver-haired boy refused to go out, he stifled his sobs, trying to stop his panic attack, wondering how he got there.  
Two hours later, Jordan had given up ... He had slid against the wall next to the bathroom with a bottle of vodka and Yuu finally came out of the room, holding the knife in his hands to protect himself . As soon as the boy came out, Jordan stood up, shaking because of the alcohol, he had drunk almost half of the bottle and he looked haggardly at his boyfriend before taking him in his arms.

'' I'm sorry babe.... I'll never hurt you again... I can't hurt you if you have my baby. I'm sorry.. '' he said softly.

'' I hate you. I fucking hate you. You're awful... '' said the younger boy, breaking down and bursting into tears. He hugged the blonde back and buried his head in his neck.

'' I know. '' whispered Jordan, too softly so that the other won't hear what he said.

Yuu was lost again. In fact, he loved his boyfriend, but he feared for his life because Jordan was either mentally sick, either a fucking psycho who was just a compulsive liar when he says that he's sorry. The silver-haired boy didn't know... again.

**_It was a living nightmare._ **


	8. That Monday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The nightmare continues even weeks after the events, and things got worse, as if it was not already the worst.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Man.. Idk if you all like this story but damn, im in love with it its so dark and fucked up... wow

                                                                                   

 _Several weeks_ passed after what had happened to Yuu. Things had been the same and since it was summer holidays, he was forced to be with his boyfriend almost every day, not necessarily because he wanted to, but because it had become a vicious circle and the silver-haired boy's parents knew nothing about what was going on between him and Jordan. Jordan's parents rarely came home, and when they returned, everything seemed perfect and normal, and that prevented the truth from coming out.  
That Monday, Yuusuke cleaned the bloodstain that was in the kitchen, for the third time at least. And the worst part was that it was his blood. His nose kept bleeding because of the hits and kick he was getting. Jordan had been awful, horrible with him for a while, the last weeks were the most horrible for Yuu, but he still couldn't say anything. He could not reveal the truth to his parents. Impossible. Jordan terrified him and he was afraid something would happen to him. He was so anxious around the blonde that he had to take sleeping pills every night if he wanted to sleep at least properly. Furthermore, the blond's love for Yuu had turned into something unhealthy, obsessive but most of the time, it was going from one extreme to another, it was either mad and unhealthy love, or extreme coldness, and that was all the time, unpredictably.  
Moreover, Jordan was also drinking more and more, yet Yuu still loved him and put everything on the back of the drugs he was taking and the alcohol, and he always forgave him when the Alpha came to apologize, but the blonde started to hit him again, everytime.

That Monday, the silver-haired young man found out he was pregnant again. The news pleased him, but he was scared too, because he didn't wanted things to be the same way as before. Besides, he had just turned 18, and having a child at this age made him anxious, but he hoped that it could calm Jordan down. This time, he took his courage in both hands and went in the living room to give the pregnancy test to his companion. The blonde hadn't shaved his face for a while and a beard of four or five days had made his appearance. He had ruffled hair, big dark rings under his eyes and his eyes were red, just like his nose, due to the alcohol. He looked down at the test and shrugged before taking a sip of vodka.

'' 'Kay. Good... ''

'' That's all you have to say.. Aren't you at least happy ? '' asked the young man, with a disappointed look.

'' What do you want me to say ? It's cool. ''

'' But you were so happy about that earlier.. Remember ? ''

'' I was but in fact, it's sad having a whore as a mommy, don't you think ? '' smirked the blonde, glaring at his boyfriend whose eyes were on the verge of bursting into tears.

'' Why are you so mean ? I didn't do anything... '' whined the silver-haired boy as he fell on his kness, it was too much and his mind couldn't handle these insults well.

'' You did. You slept with too many guys in front of me. It obviously makes you a bitch, a slut, a goddamn whore. How do you want me to call you ? ''

'' But... You forced m-

'' I did'nt. You did everything by yourself and you never said ''No.'' Don't deny it. It makes you a slut. That's all. '' shrugged the blonde who seemed to enjoys what he was saying.

Once again, the young man burst into tears, bit his lip and sat up. He wanted to drink, to smoke or to use drugs, to forget the pain but he forbade it. He thought that at least ... He had to stay strong for the life that grew in him and even if things went wrong, as long as his kid was fine, it was the most important, but today was was too much, Jordan had crossed the line again and Yuu went into the bedroom, he took his phone and after several bursts of tears and a panic attack, he called his closest friend: Mike. But he knew he had little time before the other one arrived.

'' Hey buddy.. How ar-

'' P-please Miky.. You need to help me.. I can't handle this anymore.. You need to get me out of here..'' cried out the young man with a shaking voice.

'' Calm down man, what happened ? '' said the other with a worried tone.

'' It's J-Jordan he is.. He is.. crazy..''

'' He is crazy ? You sure ? Yuu.. Breath. ''

'' He- ''

At the same moment, Jordan entered the room, pressed Yuu against the wall and let him drop the phone. We could hear Mike say '' Hello? '' at the other end of the line but the call ends up cutting. A few seconds later, we could read ''Don't worry. Jordy must just be drunk, he'll calm down for sure :) take care buddy "from Mike then, nothing else.  
The silver haired boy was petrified, he didn't even dare to look at his boyfriend as the blonde slid his lips down his neck, ran his hands over his hips, belly and ass. Yuu wanted to move but he was so afraid of being hit again that he was shaking without being able to stop. Jordan kissed him passionately, a smirk on his lips before pushing him on the bed. He took off the omega's top and pants without problems and things were happening so fast that the teen didn't have the time to say anything. He simply ran his hands over the chest of his boyfriend who grabbed his wrists and bent over him to bite his neck. Yuu let out a squeak of pain and he soon felt Jordan's dick inside him. It felt good and the boy tried to focus more on the pleasure than the fear that terrorized him. Jordan was still aggressive in his way of fucking with Yuu and he enjoyed leaving a trace of his passage on the young man's body. He scratched the boy's back several times and also left some bruises. The silver-haired young man enjoyed that kind of moment because in the end, it was the only thing he and Jordan shared. The blonde turned him over to strangle him as he loved then, kissed him again, nibbling his lower lip. Yuu couldn't say no, and the Alpha fucked him for hours before they were exhausted, and the boy still felt the pleasure which had overwhelming him. At least that made him forget for a moment all the horror he was experiencing, at least when fucking with his boyfriend was consensual.  
The blonde ran a hand over the omega's still flat stomach and gave him small smile. He leaned over to kiss this part and left several hickeys, maybe wanting to show that it was his. Yuu ran a hand through his hair, smiling weakly, but in the end, he started to cry again and put his forearm over his face so that the other didn't notice. His heart was squeezing and it was hurting so much inside. It was unbearable.

'' Don't call someone again, crying for help.. 'kay ? '' said the Alpha, lifting his head to look at the young man.

'' Yeah babe... I'll never do that again.'' said softly the silver-haired boy, taking his sleeping pills in his hand before swallowing. **_It was a fucking nightmare again._**


	9. That Tuesday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> That Tuesday, Yuu realizes he should have escaped earlier.

                                                                                   

That Tuesday, things seemed to have strangely calmed down at first. Jordan had been in bed for a while in the morning with his companion, whispering how much he loved him and for once, the silver-haired boy took the time to appreciate his words because it wouldn't last. The day went strangely well, in spite of a few shouts from Jordan, but everything seemed normal, and that questioned the young man.  
In the evening, the Alpha went outside to join his companion who was lying in a hammock on the patio. Yuu finally had some peace but a strong desire for smoke had taken him, but he was trying to give up that urge although he already had a cigarette in his mouth, not lit. When Jordan saw him, he took the cigarette out of his mouth and lit it for him before adding.

'' We're going to see friends tonight, 'kay ? '' purred the blonde.

'' Y-yes.. It's a good idea... ''

He and Jordan got ready to take the car and to see these ''friends'' but when they arrived in front of a kind of big abandoned cottage in the middle of the forest, Yuu began to worry. The young man was thinking of going to a "normal" party, except that nothing could be normal with his companion. Jordan put an arm around his shoulders and seeing the things he saw as he entered the cottage didn't even surprised him. There were women, men drinking, singing, preparing syringes with drugs and smoking. Jordan leaved the young man aside and walked towards a small group to greet some other guys he knew and without further ado, he took a bottle of alcohol and began to drink in one go before bursting into laughter. Yuu meanwhile, felt awfully uncomfortable, he didn't belong here so he walked back to get some fresh air, not knowing why Jordan had brought him here but an unknown guy with red hair put an arm around his waist before he could get out of the cottage and kissed him without warning. He stank vodka and whiskey and grabbed the hips of the young man who made a face, when he felt him touched his ass.

'' You smell good baby, don't you want to drink with me ? '' chuckled the red-haired dude as he was kissing him roughly again, then turned his head to the blonde Alpha. '' Jord' ? Can I touch it ? ''

'' Sure dude... Do whatever you want, he's a slut after all. I don't mind. '' said the other, sipping his whiskey.

'' You what ? '' shouted Yuu as he pushed the unknown guy hard enough to move around, then walked towards his boyfriend, giving him a murderous look. Usually, he wouldn't have react like that but he couldn't get humiliated in front of other people.

'' Don't be cocky all of sudden ugh. Enjoy yourself and fuck with this guy. I don't care. '' grinned the blonde as he looked down on the silver-haired boy.

'' I don't fucking understand you. You didn't said that last time, you're just.. sick as fuck. And... I'm pregnant, remember ? I'm not going to fuck another guy. '' gulped the teenager as he began to have a stomachache.

Then, the young man received a punch right in the face and Jordan kick him right in the stomach as if he didn't cared. Yuu curled on the ground, feeling a sharp pain in his stomach and his breath had been violently cut.  
The red-haired guy, unlike the others who were too busy drinking and smoking, rushed to the blonde to pull him back. He grabbed his shoulders to shake him, growling slightly.

'' Are you crazy man ? Don't do that again. What's wrong with you ? You didn't needed to hit him.. '' said the red-haired guy as he was glaring at Jordan.

'' Well... Sorry. '' added the blonde while laughing a bit, the ''Sorry'' part being as hypocritical as possible.

The red-haired guy helped Yuu to stand up and he had to carry him outside. The teenager didn't even sobbed, he didn't even cry, he just curled against the other man's chest. The redhead's name seemed to be Paul, as he heared and Paul settled him in his car, brushing his cheek softly with his fingers. The silver-haired boy gulped and his nose started to have a big bruise on it, as much as his left cheek. He just lowered his eyes and started talking discretely.

'' I'm lost... I just want to leave you know. He is a fuckin psycho and one day if I won't wake up, it'll be his fault...'' sighed Yuu.

'' He didn't have to hit you.. But don't worry you're safe here. '' said softly the red-haired guy as he put a hand over one of the silver-haired boy's thigh.

'' Please, don't touch me.. '' growled the teenager, putting his hand away.

But the red-haired guy didn't agree. He suddenly pulled down Yuu's seat to make him lie on his back and stood over him with a big smile, running his hand through the young man's jeans, whose expression once more broke down. Yuu pushed him away. He was tired of it. Paul was nibbling his chin and was fingering him. The teenager whined in discomfort and he decided to kiss the other before biting his lip hard. The redhead straightened up with a cry of pain and the young man managed to open the back door of the car and slip out of the car. As Paul was drunk, he hadn't put all his strength to restrain the boy, which allowed Yuu to escape. He dragged himself on the ground before straightening himself up and running away in the dark forest. He didn't knew where he was going, it didn't matter. He tore his pants on brambles and thorns scratched his body and face but anyway. Nothing had any more importance, he should have run away while there was still time ..  
A gunshot was heard nearby and the young man hid behind a tree. He slid against it and pressed his hand over his mouth to restrain himself from screaming. A familiar voice ventured into the forest, because indeed the young man wasn't far from the cottage.

''Yuu.. ? Baby ? Come out ! I'll do nothing. This bastard is dead you know ? I shoot him, he won't hurt you anymore. Stop playing hide and seek, get out ! '' said loudly the blonde Alpha.

The silver-haired boy said nothing. He thought he was going to faint, it was a nightmare, worthy of an horror movie where a crazy man was killing people in the forest, and that crazy man was his boyfriend, Jordan. Everything was clearer now for Yuu. If he thought about different things, everything was matching. Jordan had symptoms that could relate to psychopathy,or another mental illness. _The blond felt nothing for the others, even when he told Yuu that he loved him, the young man knew it was just lies. Jordan constantly lied about anything and everything and always takes pleasure in hurting the people around him. He never feels responsible for his actions and always tell people he's sorry, but again, it was just lies. Moreover, he denigrates others non stop, feeling superior, and manipulates everyone by playing the role of the perfect little guy so that no one understands his true nature. In addition, he gets angry for nothing and goes all the time from excessive anger to extreme coldness_. All of this made a lot of symptoms.

Yuu straightened up at once, and his expression was indecipherable .. and he started walking to continue his way, hoping to escape from the other but he froze when he heard a voice right behind him.

'' Found you ! You were such a bad boy earlier, I think I should punish you babe. '' said the blonde with a big smile, holding a shotgun.

'' What ? ''

'' Goodnight babe. ''

The silver-haired boy just had the time to turn his head but the blonde hit him in the head with the gunstock. Everything went black again. It was too late.


	10. That Saturday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> That Saturday, Yuu woke up at the hospital. He didn't remembered a thing but he felt like something was wrong.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ( https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gyrUwbKOyaI ) feel like this song describe well Yuu's state of mind towards the blonde.. idk

                                                                                                     

When the young man woke up, he didn't know where he was, his whole body hurt as if a truck had rolled over him. He couldn't even move his head properly and his vision was horribly blurry. He could only see a light above him but nothing very distinct ... He heard a voice call him.  
It was a nurse who was leaning over him. In fact, he was in the hospital .. except he was unable to understand why. The nurse injected something in his arm and as he felt something run through his veins, he pulled his arm violently, screaming that he wanted no more drugs. He finally burst into tears and rolled into his sheets, curled on the mattress, pressing his hands over his ears. His body was shaking violently and they had to inject morphine to calm him down. He himself didn't know why he had reacted like that, he felt a strong fear when he was being touched but yet he was unable to say why.  
An hour later, a police officer and a doctor came to his room. Yuu was still stunned because of the morphine but remained very suspicious, he didn't know why he was there and seeing this people approaching made him even more uncomfortable. The policeman sat on a chair in front of the bed and held a small notebook and a pen.

"Do you remember Tuesday's evening and night, young man? ''

The silver-haired young boy said no, he was just staring at the man and the doctor in turn, as if something were going to happen to him.

"Don't you really remember? '' the policeman asked again, Yuu still said no, before the man started again. '' Someone bring you to the hospital on Tuesday's night. You were unconscious, that's what I heard. "

'' You stayed unconscious for 4 days, it is Saturday and we have detected a cranial trauma. Someone hits you on the head with a contending object but we don't know what caused that. "added the doctor next to him, and the policeman wrote down everything in his notebook.

'' I .. don't remember .. '' added weakly the teenager.

"We have also seen through blood test that you had consumed alcohol and drugs recently. No trace of narcotic, only cannabis. We have also noticed many injuries due to blows on your body, so we deduce that you have fought many times, as we were told by the person who brought you back here. ''

Yuu didn't really remember what happened on Tuesday, no memories came back. It became a real interrogation and he was so lost that learning that he had been tested for alcohol and drugs didn't even shock him. Moreover, the fact that they found all the injuries on his body doesn't bother him either way. Anyway, they were naive enough to believe that it was simples blows received during fights. The teenager's only reflex was to touch his belly, and something was wrong, he felt it .. In fact, he felt nothing inside him, again. It started to worry him because the only thing he remembered was that he was going to have a baby.

'' What.. happened.. ? '' said the young man, lifting his head to look at the doctor with a desperate look.

'' No.. Don't worry about it. He is alright, your kid is alright. You're going to recover and him as well, it's a strong little one. Don't worry. '' said the doctor softly with a smile, that relieved the silver-haired boy.

The boy relaxed immediately. All the anxiety he could feel was gone. At least, his child was alright. It could have miscarryed because his body was really weak but, knowing his child was alright was the most important. Yet he still didn't know how and why he got there.

'' Oh, and the man who brought you here was called.. Jordan, he said he was your boyfriend. He was still in shock, he said he saw someone hitting you, he said he and you were walking around in the forest and someone assaulted you and him. He was also wounded and he had to get some stitches because he was stabbed in the ribs. '' added the cop.

Yuu looked up. He remembered Jordan of course, but something was wrong. Something was wrong with this story. He was unable to know if this was true or not at the moment but he knew that something was wrong.  
Suddenly, Jordan made his appearance. He had a horribly worried expression on his face, and his eyes were watery, he rushed to the bed despite the presence of the policeman and hugged the young man tightly in his arms. He was crying like ... He was really crying. Yuu froze when he saw him, not feeling well but he finally took him in his shaking arms and stroked his hair. Yet, something didn't make him at ease. His body was tense against the blonde's, he didn't pushed him back but he felt his entire body freeze, as if something had traumatized him. Of course, Jordan was hitting him, and that was one of the reasons he was so frightened by his presence and his body tensed without warning, but this time, Yuu felt it was more than mere fear.

'' Babe.. God.. I was so worried you had no idea. Thanks god, you are alright. He thought you'd never get through this. I don't know who attacked us but I was so afraid that I could lose you.. '' whined the blonde as he touched the young man's stomach. His expression was so believable, his so-called feelings were so believable the policeman and the doctor had to believe his words.

The silver-haired young man said nothing. Jordan was a liar and his words sounded wrong for Yuu, who used to be confronted with this kind of behavior as he lived with Jordan. The only thing that seemed to him to be wrong was his feelings ... while for his version of what happened on Tuesday's night, he didn't knew if that was real or not because he didn't remember nothing yet. Then, Yuu only stroke Jordan's hair as the officer left. He told his boyfriend to leave too because he wanted to rest, what the blond did, and the teenager sighed as he was lying on his side, hugging the sheets tightly.  
**_Still, he knew something was wrong, but he was unable to say what was wrong._**


	11. That Sunday.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One week had passed, and Yuu started to recover well but something was still disturbing and he had to found out what it was before it's too late.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> dont mind the crappy chapter's title, i wanted to do only seven chapters with the days of the week as title at the beginning but now that the fic is longer, i have fuckin trouble to find proper title for the chapters uuugh

                                                                                    

 

Yuu was allowed to leave the hospital the next week. It was Sunday, his condition had slightly improved during his hospitalization. He had gained weight again, and even though the hospital's food wasn't the best, he was pleased with it. His wounds healed more and more, and he felt physically strong enough to go out of here ... His parents had often visited him and they began to seriously worry about his health, and offered him to return to live with them, to be more secure, but the young man turned down the offer. Once again, his parents didn't insist but kept an eye on him. For them, he lived an happy life with Jordan, and Jordan wasn't the reason why Yuu felt that bad.  
Besides, Jordan didn't come to see him often because he was "busy" but Yuu didn't cared. Strangely, he felt better than before and his memory was slowly coming back. The policeman had been asking him questions every day to find out more details about the event, but Yuu just remembered going to a party with Jordan on Tuesday's night, and it was in the middle of the forest. Yet he didn't remember more precisely, and thought it didn't matter. At least he thought so.  
When he had taken his last meal and was preparing his stuff to get out of the hospital, the policeman made his appearance with his same little notebook and pen, approaching the silver-haired boy with a tense smile.

'' Well young man, I have bad news. You said you were at a party Tuesday's night in the forest next to the city, right ? '' asked the policeman, Yuu only nodded. '' We found a totally burnt corpse in the middle of the forest, we haven't identify who it was but there was a cottage like.. 5 or 6 kilometers from the place where we found it. ''

'' You're kidding ? No way.. '' gulped the young man as he straightened, his eyes widened, looking right at the police officer.

'' In the cottage, there was alcohol and drugs. Someone forgot his bag where we have found his identity papers and we found that it was a woman. ''

'' And.. ? What did you found next ? '' frowned the silver-haired boy.

'' We asked her if she could tell us who were at this party, she seemed to be quite drunk but she told us that you and your boyfriend were at this party. Don't you remember what happened during this party ? ''

The young man swallowed. In fact, he was shocked and dared not to say anything. To know that a corpse had been found near the party he were gave him chills, and a burned corpse on top of that. Only the bones could remained.

'' I gotta go, excuse me sir, if I remember something i'll tell you. ''

The police officer nodded and the young man came out of the hospital with his bag in a hurry. Jordan was waiting for him and put him in the car. The young man didn't even kissed his companion, he remained cold and had a brooding expression and when he returned to the mansion, everything was clean, tidy, everything was in its place. Yuu wasn't used to that and even when he saw the room of the blonde, he couldn't hide his admiration. Everything seemed so perfect. Yet, something was still wrong.  
The Alpha had done shopping, everything was cleaned up, which was pretty strange. Moreover, he had redness in his hands, as if he had cleaned them for a long time. Jordan ended up lifting his boyfriend by the thighs while kissing him, Yuu smiled slightly while kissin him back in spite of a certain reluctance. The blonde stroked his body as he laid him on the couch. Yuu started to strip, then, they fucked. Roughly again as if they hadn't fucked for a month. Yuu liked to feel his boyfriend's hands caressing him, hobbling him, strangling him or scratching him, even though he was still afraid of being hit. He just enjoyed this kind of moment again and again, enjoying the slightest wave of pleasure that shook him. Laughing, Yuu tied Jordan's wrists with his belt and completely dominated him by covering him with bites as he was riding him. The blonde groaned with pleasure, allowing himself to be quite submissive for once. Every minute were horribly exciting and the young man would have wanted to do that forever. When they had finished, Yuu turned to his boyfriend who sipped a glass of vodka, again. He slid his fingers along his back and his chest and the teenager brushed the sewn cut that his companion had on the ribs.

'' Say Jordan, did you heard about that corpse found in the forest last night ? '' asked the boy.

'' You must be kidding... Well, that's sad, how could someone do this. People are crazy nowadays, even more crazier than I am. '' laughed the blond, finishing his vodka.

'' That's not funny, and don't talk like that, you're creepy. '' sighed the silver-haired boy. '' It was found kilometers from the place where took place the party Tuesday's night, remember ? ''

'' This fucking party were we got assaulted ? Hell yeah, I remember everything.''

'' Then, what happened ? '' asked the teenager as he was staring at his boyfriend.

The blonde said anything. He only shrugged, then said that he had no idea because he only drove Yuu at the hospital, he didn't know what happened after they were assaulted. Yuu pouted, he found this whole thing strange. A corpse found in the forest not far away from the place he had been partying, then a mysterious attack that was seemed also strange. Yuu didn't really know what to think. The same evening, things changed again, Jordan's behavior changed in a few seconds and went from calm to mad as fuck. He shouted at Yuu for everything and nothing, insulting him as usual, except that for once, the silver-haired boy didn't let himself being treated like that. He had enough of being insulted so he stood up to the Alpha.

'' You're going to see what I'm capable of, bastard.. '' growled the teenager as he looked for all the alcohol bottles in the house as Jordan went outside to smoke some cigarette to calm down. The omega started emptying all the bottle in the kitchen's sink, when Jordan came back inside.

When the Alpha saw him, he rushed at him and pushed him before slamming his fist at the young man's face. Yuu didn't fall, but was leaned against the kitchen counter as he saw stars and felt that he was going to fall. His heartbeat accelerated and suddenly, horrible flashback came back to him and everything happened so fast that he didn't have time to understand even if in fact, he didn't needed to understand. He remembered Paul, the gunshot, and the rifle's butt knocked him unconscious. He shook his head before looking straight at Jordan, a shocked expression on his face. His hands were shaking and his pupils were retreating.

'' I remember what happened Tuesday's night. ''

The blonde just grinned, he felt excited when the teenager said those words. He walked towards him, and suddenly put his hands right around the silver-haired young man's throat and knock him down after giving him a dead leg. Yuu growled in pain as he falls to the ground.. then the blonde started to dragged him on the floor, grabbing his hair, and went right in front of the basement's door. He pushed the boy downstairs and the young man banged his face against the ground, Jordan laughed nervously as the teenager tried to get up but the Alpha squatted down to look at the silver-haired guy, a wide smile on his lips.

'' Nah.. You don't know everything yet ! ''


	12. That night in the basement.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jordan locked up the silver-haired boy in the mansion's basement.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Seriously, this fic is keeping me alive and i feel like it'll be the end soon, an it make me depressed a lot lmao

                                                                  

Yuu still stared at Jordan with a puzzled look, but the blonde straightened up, and dragged the young man once again on the floor to handcuff him to a post, a set of handcuffs was carefully guarded in a drawer. The silver-haired young man tried to remove his wrists and frowned, giving an incomprehensive glance at his companion. The basement was humid, and it was cold. It wasn't pleasant. Moreover, the dust reigned in this dirty place that swarmed with objects of all kinds, mostly hidden by dirty sheets.  
Jordan sat in front of the teenager and leaned slightly with his same smile.

'' Well, what do you remember sweetheart ? ''

'' Just let me go.. Why are you doing that ? I'll tell anyone ! Babe please.. '' sighed the younger man with a stressed voice.

'' No sweetheart, no.. Of course you're not going to tell anyone because I'll keep you here until I'm sure you won't say anything. '' yawned the blonde before continuing. '' Then, what do you remember about that night ? ''

'' We were.. at a party. Drugs, alcohol. I was harassed by a guy called Paul, I got out of his car to escape. I ran in the forest, I heard a gunshot, then you knock me out. '' said sowly the boy, hesitating.

'' Good, you know too much details... '' laughed the blonde as he stood up.

'' Jordan, you can't keep me here. '' whined the teenager as he looked up at his boyfriend.

'' Sure I can. Why not ? ''

The silver-haired boy didn't felt comfortable at all. In fact, it was worse than anything he could have imagined. Not for a second, he thought he was going to be handcuffed in the manor's basement by his boyfriend. It began to worry him because he didn't want to fucking die in here, but knowing that Jordan was unstable, he could change his mind in the meantime, and let him go. Yuu was asking himself a lot of questions which had no answer but everything was clearer now, he had understood a lot of things, especially realized a lot of things. Jordan didn't act like that by chance, there was something wrong and Yuu finally knew what it was. The teen stared at him, glared at him with his golden eyes before adding.

'' Tell me, tell me what happened after you took me at the hospital. I need to know. ''

'' Baby.. if I tell you, you couldn't get out of here. ''

'' You kill him, don't you ? And you burnt his body. '' said the teenager with a harsh and cold tone.

The blonde shudders as he heard these words, especially coming from his mate's mouth. Yuu felt that anger started to rise within the Alpha and his pupils retracted. The blonde clenched his fists and tensed, a tense smile cracking his face and he finally laughed nervously. The answer might have destabilized him. He walked over to the young man and leaned over him, grabbing his jaw with his right hand. A dangerous gleam was in his green eyes, but for once, the teenager tried to keep calm. He had enough crying, enough screaming because of this guy, he had like nothing to lose anymore.

'' I burnt him, you're right, and I also stabbed myself in the ribs so that these stupid cops think that I was assaulted, that's simple. '' growled the Alpha, realizing seconds after that he had said too much.

'' You stabbed yourself ? Damn, you're a fuckin psycho.. I knew it. I should have escaped earlier.. What a stupid kid I am.. '' sighed Yuu. In fact, the young boy wasn't afraid anymore, his mind was so fucked up due to everything that he didn't care anymore for the moment.

'' Why are you acting all cocky ?

'' I'm not cocky. That the truth, you are crazy.. I thought you were a good guy at first, then only having addictions and mental health issues, but there's more than that. What are you going to do uh ? Hurt me  ?Hit me ? As you did so many times... or even kill me ? '' said the young man, with a disappointed voice.

'' I'm not.. You're pregnant. ''

'' Oh well.. You remember that at least. That's maybe the only thing you can remember but you are so .. stuck in your own delusion, that things will get worse and worse. I know it. '' added the teenager. He kept talking because it was the only thing he can do, the situation was surreal.

'' Aren't we happy together ? 'Kay.. I killed someone but it's not a big deal after all. I just want you and me to be happy together, that why I want to keep you in here. With me..'' replied the blonde, still laughing quite nervously as his face was twitching. He was obviously lying.

Yuu frowned and leaned forward while staring at the other right in the eyes, his face inches from his. Jordan paused slightly and grunted weakly, the young man's words were not what he expected.

'' No. You only want to keep me here because you don't want the police to come here. You don't want to be arrested for your crime. '' laughed the teenager as he leaned forward against the post.

'' Shut up. You're wrong. '' growled the blonde.

'' You know that I am right, I know what you are. You are unable to feel any remorse towards anyone.. You didn't feel anything even if you have killed somebody. You're just a godammn psychopath or a monster like that, that's all. And I hate you, I hope you will rot in hell. '' shouted the silver-haired young man as he felt anger invading him. He had enough of this guy, he had enough of everything, and he only wanted to get out of here without being wounded.

'' I said shut you fuckin mouth ! '' shouted the Alpha back as he kick the other in the face. Yuu curled with a groan of pain and couldn't help grinning, saying anything anymore.

Yuu knows that he hit a nerve. Strangely, all the good memories he had with Jordan and all the love he had given to him, seemed to have vanished in an instant. Yuu felt guilty that he didn't understood things sooner, understood that this relationship was toxic and that it could never get better. He blamed himself for being hit without saying anything, just hoping that it was going to stop but things like that never stops once it start. He didn't even wanted to have that child in him anymore. Of course it was not the child's fault but for the moment, he couldn't imagine having this child after everything the blonde had done. The teenager was just looking forward to run away from that goddamn mansion, and warn the police. What an idiot he had been, and it was only now that a crime had been committed that he realized how disturbed and dangerous Jordan was.

  _He had to escape, because the next one on the killing-list might be him_.


	13. That morning.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jordan let Yuu go and disappeared, but the teenager found him in the forest, having a breakdown.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ( https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AlAHRYqe_a8 + https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ndxGUsY32J0 ) writing this fic listening to this two songs is lit uuugh it feel amazing lmao, just sharing some songs i love

****

 

**_\- '' All the thing she said, all the things she said, running through my head, running through my head, running through my head ''_ **

**************

The young man felt horribly numb. He realized that he had fallen asleep in the basement, and his handcuffed wrist was starting to hurt him bad enough because it rubs against the metal. Jordan was no longer there, and the silver-haired boy tried to find a way to free himself from his bonds.  
Yet he heard the basement's door creak and openn then heard footsteps on the stairs. The blonde brought him a sandwich, the teenager frowned as he approached but he saw Jordan crouching down to take off his handcuffs. Yuu tilted his head slightly to one side and raised a brow, incredulous, but took the sandwich in his hands to devour it. Jordan looked at him with his dull eyes and stroked his hair gently, but Yuu moved back and he sighed , asking him to let him eat peacefully.  
Jordan nodded slightly and walked up the stairs without further delay, giving him a last look.

'' You can go, and escape now.. '' sighed the blond with a soft but cold tone, before going upstairs.

The young man frowned again and stood up this time. He didn't understand the blonde's reaction and dropped his sandwich, ran after Jordan. He almost fell back down the stairs and saw the light of the day and the open door, facing the street. No trace of Jordan. Yuu looked for him everywhere and wandered around the corners of the house. In fact, he didn't even knew why he was reacting like that : this guy had hit him, and locked in his basement with handcuffs, then hit again, but he would run after him, without really knowing why. The noise of car wheels sliding on the floor could be heard outside. Jordan had just left .. and Yuu might have known where he was, and then he had taken his car.  
The teenager ran outside and started running around the streets, then he slowed down. He was quickly out of breath, but fortunately the forest was not far from Jordan's mansion, so he reached it quickly. Morning dew and a light breeze was in the forest. There was a little wind and the trees seemed to be dancing ..  
In a few minutes, Yuu found Jordan's car parked in front of the unfamous cabin despite the signs indicating that it was a crime scene. Yuu went to the car but there was no one inside, so he sank even deeper into the forest, ignoring the bans that dissuade everyone from approaching this place.  
The silver-haired young man soon found the crime scene and Jordan, who was standing, stared silently at the hole he had dug. The body was no longer there but it was very clear that a body had been burned here. Yuu hesitated to get close, it must have been a moment since the blonde was there, staying up that way, but he turned around hearing Yuu and what the silver-haired young man saw surprised and marked him. Jordan was crying. When he recognized Yuu, he rushed at him but collapsed to his knees in front of him, gripping his legs with his hands. He was having a breakdown but the teenager was cold because he didn't know if it was play-act or not, but it probably was. Jordan's face was flushed and tears flowed down his cheeks.

'' I killed him. I know.. But I didn't wanted to do it. ''

'' Then why did you did it ? You didn't had to kill him.'' added Yuu with a cold tone.

'' I- No.. He told me that I had to do it .. My mind is black now but.. '' whined the blonde.

Yuu let out a low-pitched growl and stepped back, and he began to retrace his steps. He seemed to be worried about nothing, even if Jordan was talking nonsense. The teenager bit his lower lip, because he had pity on the Alpha but also felt a deep hatred towards him.  
However, when he saw Yuu go away, Jordan ran after him and turned him around, holding his shoulders. Sweat ran down his temples, his eyes expressed a certain fear, and his hands trembled. The omega then wondered if he wasn't having a psychotic or paranoia crisis ... because it was strange. He took a step back when Jordan touched him but the blonde seemed really scared, he was glancing around him and let go of Yuu, took a step back and seemed totally disoriented, letting out frightened squeaks. He wanted to escape from something before falling on his knees, hands on his ears. His body was shaking and he stared at the ground with a terrified look that Yuu had never seen.

''H-he's here.. I heard him, I keep hearing him.. He's right behind him, I know it... '' cried out the blonde as he looked up at Yuu with his terrifed glance.

'' Who is here ? Jordan ? '' said the silver-haired boy as he sighed, looking down on his companion.

'' You saw him didn't you ?! The devil. He's here.. ''

'' The devil uh... Are you high right now ? ''

The silver-haired boy listened attentively to his words. At the same moment, he thought he saw a thick and black smoke forming around Jordan, but as soon as he shook his head, that smoke disappeared. The atmosphere in this forest was very strange and the teen wanted to run away but instead, he walked over Jordan and squatted in front of him.

'' I don't hear and see anything.. But Jordan, you need to understand one thing. '' said the silver-haired boy as he looked straight at Jordan eyes.

'' What ? ''

'' _You ARE the Devil. You are nothing but darkness... That's all._ ''

'' I know.... ''

'' I want to break up with you. You are dangerous, and I don't want to live like this. Bye Jord' .. '' added the young man as he stood up.

Then he stepped back and turned away from the forest, putting his hood and hands in his pockets as Jordan shouted back, yet he didn't stop walking. Some relief came over him when he saw that Jordan hadn't followed him. On the contrary, the blonde had ran in the forest even further and hadn't come back, he was hiding, saying he was seeing and hearing things, and Yuu suspected that he must be sick enough to imagine that kind of thing. Nevertheless, the smoke he had seen troubled him, but it must be a hallucination, but it doesn't matter.  
For the first time in a long time, the young man felt free. A small ray of sunlight hit his cheek before disappearing. He took a deep breath when he saw the road and the mist covering the horizon. He was going back to his parents' home, he wanted to go to the police. Moreover, he was never going back at Jordan's place after picking up his things quickly. He also wanted to go to the hospital to abort again, he wanted to forget, forget everything that happened and erase all his memories with this guy. But for the moment, he was walking quietly down the road, ** _hoping to see the light at the end of the road._**


	14. That day.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuu want to erase all his memories but he can't hide the painful truth anymore, because the painful reality always came back and if you look in the face of evil, evil's gonna look right back at you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feelin a bit better this day and i tried to do my best not to give up everything. I know i had to stay encouraged because if i don't , im gonna give up this fic so.... here's a new chapter :)  
> ( https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6I1p_sXflQQ ) thought that this song's lyrics and rythm matched good with the story and i like to imagine Yuu travelling on abandoned road to this song:) btw i love to express feelings with songs, that's why i sometimes put song in here to illustrate the story !
> 
> Moreover, i've seen the movies Hostel and Visceral last night, and wow, now i want to put some gore stuff to complete all the misery contains in this fic. First i wanted to stop at 14 chapters, but why stopping now if i don't want to ? 'cause seriously it ''broke my chest'' knowing that this fic will have a end, as every story dammit so let's continue and ill see what happens

                                                                       

 

'' Well I've lost it all, I'm just a silhouette  
I'm a lifeless face that you'll soon forget  
My eyes are damp from the words you left  
Ringing in my head, when you broke my chest  
Ringing in my head, when you broke my chest.  
And if you're in love, then you are the lucky one,  
'cause most of us are bitter over someone.  
Setting fire to our insides for fun,  
to distract our hearts from ever missing them.  
But I'm forever missing him. ''

It was the song's lyrics Yuu was listening to when he came back from the forest. He was wandering along the road, looking straight ahead, feeling like everything was idling. The passing car seemed to be idling and the time had stopped. His blinking felt like eternity, and every time he closed his eyes, he felt like he was seeing a world different from the one he knew, more peaceful than the world he used to know.  
Once he arrived in front of Jordan's house, he entered quickly and regrouped all his belongings. He left nothing, not to show any trace of his passage and left the house with a suitcase that was his ...  
He made his way home, without warning his parents of his arrival, and they rushed upon him as if he hadn' seen him for years. Once again, the time seemed to have stopped around the boy who had almost no reaction. His dad had a cheerful expression whereas his mother seemed very worried.

'' Oh baby... I missed you so much.. '' cried out his mother as she hugged him tightly.

'' I'm fine mom.. '' added the young man.

His mother nodded and she brought him to the living-room, and gave him some hot chocolate. Yuu couldn't help smiling, seeing his mother's kindness but in fact, he was just hiding everything behind that smile, and that day, the young man tried to feel "good" again. He wanted one thing : erase all his memories fom his previous years as if it was cursed. Then, he returned to the room he had since childhood and sat on the bed, it reminded him of good memories but these memories were quickly replaced by horrible flashbacks, like Jordan's abusive behavior towards him, their non consensuel sex life, or the painful reminder of the fact that he had lost a child at only 17. These thoughts won't come out of his mind, they were carved withim him.  
At dinner, Yuu didn't say a lot of things despite '' I'm fine. '' or '' Yeah, everything's alright, don't worry.'' . This ''don't worry'' means everything for him as he didn't want to be a burden for his parents, they didn't have to know what he was going through because they'll suffer, and Yuu didn't wanted his parents to suffer because of him. He only ate a little and went back to his room as quickly as he came downstairs, his parents seemed to act as if everything was fine, they had doubts and said nothing, while nothing was going well.  
In the evening, the young man settled on the edge of his window, he curled up on himself and looked at the starry black sky. He could finally drop his indifferent mask he always had on his face, and seconds after, he squeezed his chest with one hand and was seized with violent sobs, which he tried to stifle, but the tears blinded him and burned him by dint of flowing. His chest ached like hell and never hurt like that before ... and he felt like he was losing his mind. Without thinking, he began to walk on the roof overhanging his window and as the ground didn't seem far from the roof, the young man jumped and fell into his garden's lawn. He hadn't hurt in spite of his bad ankle, and speedily, he jumped over the barrier of his house, and without wasting his time, ran as fast as he could into the dark night. He didn't knew where he was going but it didn't matter, and he finally fell to his knees in a park. His tears made him sick and the accumulated suffering he was feeling at that moment was indescribable, unimaginable. In an instant, he lets all his pain run out, screaming as loudly as he can but his voice breaks in a short time but he continued to sob loudly, because he couldn't hold himself this time. He grabbed the sand of the park between his fists and rested his forehead against the ground, crying like he had never cried before and ended up curling up in the sand, hands on his ears and body trembling. He felt choked and felt like something was coming out of his throat to free himself. It was horrendous.  
He stayed that way for a long time until someone shows up to straighten him by grabbing him by the collar and Yuu couldn't at all recognize the face, but he froze when he recognized who it was. Of course, it couldn't be anyone but Jordan, it had to be him. Of course.  
Yuu continued to sob, but Jordan was impassive, he had a crowbar in his hand and hit as hard as he could the silver-haired young man's head. Then, nothing else but darkness, again.

***************

'' You awake babe ? Hope i didn't hit too hard. '' said the voice, softly.

The silver-haired young man's mouth was dry and he shook his head as he woke up, but a sharp pain made him grit his teeth and straighten. A spot in his skull was hurting awfully, but it hurt so much that he didn't know what he was thinking. He opened one eye but closed it immediately when he felt a liquid pouring inside. He let out a grunt and when he opened it, he saw red. His other eye was fine, and it was then that he realized that blood was in his eye and that it must have flowed from his forehead or something like that. It was with horror that he realized he was in the blonde's basement, basement he knew well now ...  
His body was paralyzed when he tried to move and his hands seemed numb, because in fact, he was tied hands over his head and the rope that held him was so tight that he felt it rubbed against his wrists. He glanced at Jordan, who seemed to be preparing some tools on a worktop. Yuu noticed with fright that there was a drill, hammers, all sorts of knives, a saw and nails on the worktop and it was then that he thought his last hour had arrived. Moreover, the silver-haired young boy saw that blood was everywhere on the floor and a strange smell was in the air, and by turning his head to the left side, he discovered a bloody dead body hidden under a blood-stained white sheet. Seconds after, he wanted to throw up. Was Jordan the one who did this ? Then, why did he did this ?. The blonde whistled a small, strangely joyous and appeasing tune for the situation, which made the situation even more creepy and he approached Yuu after honing his knife. He smirked a little and passed the sharp blade on the boy's cheek, and the skin was soon broken and the blade leave a good cut.

'' Well, you thought you could escape from me like this sweetheart ? You're a fool, or you're naive.. I don't know. But honestly, I think you have to be punish for being such a baaad baaad boy ~ '' laughed the blonde as he pressed his forehead against Yuusuke's, glaring at him. '' Let's play a little, 'kay ? ''

The young man swallowed and tried to move as best he could but his body was so numb that it was impossible. He shivered when he felt the blood trickle down his cheek and the fear in his eyes seemed to excite a lot the blonde whose face was twitching with a wide smile, staring at him.

'' Tell me ? What should I do to keep you with me ? '' he added nervously.

'' L-let me go.. You're.. sick.. ''

'' You wanted me to be the Devil, so here I am babe. '' laughed the blonde while moving to take a look at his knife, wondering which one he'll choose for later.


	15. Way down to hell.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuu is locked in the basement and the Devil seems to enjoy teasing him a little with his sick ideas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> being eager to write some gory but lustful things tonight.. yup, i love these stuff right now, thanks to some movies which keep me alive lol and other stuff

                                                                             

  

The minutes seemed to last for hours, the seconds seemed endless and Yuu was watching Jordan's every movements. He felt nauseous because his anxiety was violent, his stomach was a mess, he had flushes, palpitations, cold sweats, and everything was repeated in a loop every time Jordan approached him, with or without a tool. The blonde continued to whistle his song while sharpening his knives, then he took a small scalpel he put between his lips and then took care to put on gloves and a horrible butcher's apron stained with dry blood. Yuu could only contemplate this frightening preparation, while wondering how the Alpha was going to use all his tools. Once he was satisfied with the result, Jordan stepped towards the teenager and ran a hand under his shirt to touch his abdomen, which caused a lot of chills on Yuu's skin. Then, with a quick gesture, the blonde pierced the boy's top with his scalpel and tore it easily. Yuu felt his body freeze and then he was shaking, the blonde pressed his forehead against his, smiling before kissing him tenderly while sliding the scalpel on his chest and stomach, without pressing the blade against the skin but the blade was so sharp that the young man already felt tingling on his skin. He swallowed with a jerky breathing and raised his head as he tried to calm down. '' Breath slowly Yuu, just breath. '' he thought but he couldn't help letting out a few frightened squeals as the Alpha approached his teeths from his throat and neck. Moreover, Jordan had never marked him, and probably because of the drugs and the alcohol he took, it had disrupted his mating cycles, and since he was knocked up, he didn't had heats for a while, but whatever, Jordan's movements scared him and he couldn't hide his fear.

'' Oh god babe.. Please, don't do that.. I'm begging you.. '' he whined, while sobbing a little.

'' Hush sweetheart.. I'll make you feel good but you have no idea, how much I want to hurt that little body of yours..~ '' grinned the blonde.

Then, Yuu felt a pain in his belly, he felt that something had cut him, and it was burning violently. It was the scalpel, and Jordan had cut him. Moreover, the blonde one couldn't hide his excitement, he stepped back and folded in two before standing up letting out little cries of joy as if he had accomplished a great thing. His body was shaking and the expression on his face was terrifying. The Alpha went next to Yuu again and slipped the scalpel down the young man's belly and, with a quick gesture, stabbed the scalpel in his skin. Yuu flinched as if lightning hit him and he let out a cry of pain as Jordan pulled the scalpel away from the wound.

'' Oh my... Excuse me baby, I was too excited but I swear I didn't wanted to hurt our little one, hope he's okay. ~ '' laughed the blonde as his lips were twitching, he couldn't control himself and seeing the omega bleed was so exciting for him.

'' Don't touch this area.. P-please.. Don't hurt him. '' begged the silver-haired boy as he struggled not to faint because the pain was horrible.

Jordan just nodded to answer him, then he put down his scalpel and grabbed a hammer before coming toward the omega again. The Alpha had jerky breathing as if he had made a huge effort but in fact it was just excitement and adrenaline. He wanted to tear Yuu's body apart as he did to the other body in the basement but now it was different, it was not the same person, so he tried to remain calm. Yuu was struggling to breathe and his injury worried him because the blood was flowing but hopefully not too much. When Jordan was close enough to him, he hit one of the boy's knees with the hammer, but the first hit didn't pleased him and despite the screams of pain from the teenager, Jordan continued to hit the young man's left knee again and again. Yuu's jeans was stained with blood now and the pain paralyzed almost his entire leg, but suddenly the blonde gave a last hammer blow to the knee that made a terrible sound, as if it had just been broken right now. Yuu nearly threw up because the pain was twisting his guts and his eyes rolled back so much the pain was unbearable. His entire leg was shaking and he was holding onto his other leg as he couldn't lean on the left one.

'' You couldn't leave like that.. What a good idea I had, don't you think so ? '' smiled the blonde man.

No sound came out of the young man's throat, who was gasping for air, but the twisted expression of pain he had on his face was clearly showing how he felt. It was as if his knee had burst into thousand pieces and as he barely moved it, the pain spread all the way down his leg to the top of his body. Jordan lifted his head with a finger and kissed him again, he pressed himself against him and the slightest movement made the young silver-haired man squeak with pain but was forced to let himself be touched. The Alpha left a hickey on his neck but as he pulled back slightly, the omega gave him a headbutt and the blonde groaned as he felt his nose bleed. Yuu was taking revenge as best as he could by trying to forget the pain. The blood ran down the blonde's lips but he ran his tongue over it before laughing and moving back to his tools before taking a syringe and injecting a transparent product that could be likened to Morphine. Then, he smiled a little before approaching his companion once the syringe filled.

''... I'm dying to fuck you right now, I couldn't fuck you for a very long time. Therefore, this medecine could made you in heat in minutes.. You'll have the greatest heat of your life and you'll beg to get fuck. Isn't it great huh ? '' added the blonde with a cheerful but excited tone.

'' I can't have a heat right now.. You know why.. ''

'' You can, but only with it. '' said the Alpha

Without adding anything else, Jordan thrust the syringe into the young man's arm, trying to inject the product into a vein. Yuu growled weakly but he felt slightly numb in seconds. He was struggling to hold onto one leg and hot flashes began to take him, but no particular pain as in the first day of heat, he felt a wave of pleasure invade him, and strong urges tickled his crotch. Still, it was usually impossible to trigger heat when someone was pregnant, but we could believe that this medicine was made just for that. The young man was squeezing his thighs, biting his lower lip, as the pleasure and urges he felt were unbearable. The pain seemed to be reduced because the endorphins secreted by the brain being known as the hormone of pleasure, considerably reduces the suffering if the pleasure is quite intense, and here, the pleasure was much more than intense. Jordan looked down with a grin on his companion, writhing almost from left to right. Yuu felt his crotch heat up and even inside him, he felt something. The Alpha was purring and licked his neck, grabbed his ass as the omega asked for more. The blonde enjoyed what he had done and took advantage of the situation by just touching the young man's lower belly, touching his crotch to tease him. The teenager tried not to enjoy it but in a short time he managed to soak his jeans, and some slicky fluid was running down his legs. It was kinda humiliating for him but he didn't cared, the only thing he wanted was someone's dick inside him.

'' Oh my.. I barely touch you and you cum already, what a bad boy you are. '' grinned the blonde as he sat on the floor, cross-legged, staring at the helpless boy.

'' S-shut up and fuck me... I need.. it..'' whined the teenager as he was on the verge of crying, feeling his primal instincts controlling him.

'' You'll wait. I like to tease you. '' smirked the Alpha as he whistled again.


	16. Way down to hell : Second part

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The way down to hell seems tougher then expected, and Yuu could barely stay strong in front of the blonde. He wanted to escape but his hope slowly faded away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my;.. Its horrible because i already visualize the end of this story and i think there will be like.. 4 or 5 chapters left and this will be the end, i already found a fuckin good song and final chapter's title and i feel fuckin depressed right now bout it lmao ill cry  
> ANYWAY, hope you like how this fic turn, tbh i love it : D

                                                                           

 

Give me any reason to believe  
'Cause I swear I'm done here  
'Cause I've seen a bigger picture  
And I'm looking for some answers  
Tell me that it's worth it  
'Cause I'm doing all I can to fight it  
And I've never been this scared  
And my moment's finally here

***************

The pleasure was unbearable ... the young silver-haired man tried to stifle his moans. The sensation he felt had never been that strong and tears ran down his cheeks as it was unbearable. Jordan continued to just look at him with a smile then he straightened up and unleashed the young man's wrists, who took the blonde's head in his hands to kiss him wildly, biting his lips in the process and then left bite marks on his neck. The Alpha let out a small laugh and ran his tongue over his cut lip. In an instant, he tripped the young man who let out a yelp because his leg was hurting again, the pain in his abdomen was starting to wake up and he clenched his teeth when Jordan grabbed his hair to straighten him, and he saw quickly an erect dick right in front of him. The teenager was struggling to catch his breath but still he put the blonde's dick in his throat. The blonde grunted slightly with pleasure as he thrusted hard enough before coming in the boy's throat who had tears in his eyes. He grabbed the young man by the shoulders and then turned him upside down, doggy-style, but this position was excruciatingly painful for the young man who despite his urges, felt the pain quickly return and his knee was hurting like a bitch.

'' Since you're in heat, i'll make you beg ~ '' added the blonde as he thrusted in one go inside the wet hole.

The teenager rolled his eyes when he felt Jordan's dick thrusting inside him. Moreover, he hadn't satisfied his needs for a while and the sensation was incredible. He managed to feel pleasure despite the pain and soaked quickly the other's dick with his own cum. Jordan growled slightly with a smirk as he felt the other already enjoying it but continued his movements, yet his excitement didn't stop there. He put his hands firmly on Yuu's hips and arched him more and more, so hard that the teenager had to put his head on the ground to prevent his back from arching too much. He felt like he was losing his mind and the steady movements Jordan was doing were so satisfying but at once so exciting that Yuu had a hard time not making too much noise and he was just squirting again and again.  
The blonde finally grabbed his hair to straighten his head and continued to thrust harder than before before coming inside the teenager in no time. Once he had finished, he carried him and laid him on the worktop after pushing the tools away, and fucked the young man again, missionary style this time. Then he took his little scalpel and brushed the blade against Yuu's throat before sliding it down his throat as if was a funny game. Besides, it was a game for him, he enjoyed seeing fear mixed with pleasure in his boyfriend's eyes while he fucked him. Yuu thought of nothing but pleasure, but for him everything wasn't fair. It was not fair because he didn't wanted that. He was drugged and forced to react that way. It was not fair, but the heat forced him to submit.It wasn't right and the young man knew it. Jordan was thrusting the blade into the teenager's throat.  
**Enough, that's enough. Enough Yuu, come on, it's not a real heat, you can get through this.**

'' Don't fuckin move or i'll kill you, you know .. '' laughed the blonde, staring at him with his bloodshot eyes.

Yuu's eyes widened and all the pains in his body came back, the pleasure seemed to disappear and the pain came back much too quickly. He felt his knee burnt horribly but he still had strength in his upper body and arms, so as he felt the blade of the scalpel sinking too far in his skin, he grabbed another knife and tried to stab the Alpha's throat who let out a cry of pain and moved away from Yuu while holding his throat. Meanwhile, Yuu didn't know if he had stabbed him or not but he thought he could escape and despite his aching knee, he limped off despite the intense pain to the basement stairs to flee, but he fell in the stairs and just crawled to the top with a lot of difficulty. He gathered all the forces he had left and when he opened the door from the basement, he saw the light. Suddenly, he felt something through his already injured leg and screamed in pain as he dropped to the ground. Jordan had shot him with his rifle, and since everything had happened very fast, Yuu hadn't paid attention to him, but he still kept this hope of escaping, and crawled out of the stairs, leaving blood on the ground. The pain was blazing, it was impossible not to think about it but the teenager really didn't wanted to die. He saw the front door, which was only a few feet away, as he felt a grip pull his hair and pull him back brutally. He fell down the stairs and fell down the basement again, holding his knee, starting to cry in pain.. He curled up on the floor holding his knee against him, as Jordan came downstairs and glared at Yuu, he just dropped his rifle. His throat hadn't been stabbed, he had only one cut and the only thing we could feel in the atmosphere was anger, but also the smell of the corpse in the basement.  
Jordan dragged Yuu to the post where he was tied before and handcuffed him a second time before straightening up.

'' I'll give you medecine to sooth the pain, you shouldn't have escaped like this. I'll kill you next time, remember who I am. '' growled the Alpha as he took the other dead body wrapped in the stained sheets on his shoulder and went upstairs.

 **Its was a living nightmare, the worst nightmare**. Yuu only thought about the pain but despite that, he wondered if the police had done any research. It's true that he didn't give much news to his parents, but he had disappeared from their home in one night, so he hoped that the police would come and fetch him ... save him. But for the moment, he could only mope about his fate.  
Meanwhile, Jordan had cut the body in multiple part in his bathroom, then put the pieces in his fireplace and started to burn the body parts one by one, and even though he knew it took time to burn a body, he was going to make fire for the rest of the day and all night, even more. Therefore, it was quite cold outside now, the autumn was coming and making a fire at home was normal, not alarming. Then he cleaned up all the blood and potential stains he had done, cleaned the basement, stowed and cleaned his tools, and cleaned the stairs stained by Yuu's blood. For at least four or five hours, he took care of storing and cleaning all the rooms in his house as if it were an obsession. He even repainted the steps of the basement after cleaning them thoroughly until there was no trace left. When he finished, he showered, cleaned his apron and his gloves, put his clothes in the washing machine and then went down to the basement to give the medicine to Yuu. The blonde squatted in front of him and made him swallow at least five pills to sooth the pain before standing up and went upstairs to watch the body burning in the fireplace. Yuu whined but tried to get into a position to rest, he had thought he could escape but for now, hope seemed to have faded away.


	17. Way down to hell : Last part.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jordan let the young man get out of the basement for a reason's Yuu didn't knew first but when the blonde told him that his parents were visiting them, he understood everything. It was worse than what he had thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ugh trying my best not to give up again, being up and down all days but anyway, here's a new chapter guys a bit longer then usual, hope you like it :) ...Here's the song i've been listening to for entire days lmao which inspires me a lot of things : https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lf8L5KLmFdU
> 
> Or naah.. there will be maybe around 6 chapters left ? Urgh fuck it idfk

                                                                            

 

In the morning, the young man straightened up with a terrible headache. He had hardly slept, but the good point was that he had less pain in his leg, but his knee turned purple and dark red during the night and it impossible to touch the skin to see if it was necrotic or not . His wrists ached and the skin was raw as it had rubbed against the handcuffs, but yet the young man tried at best to free himself from the handcuffs, hoping that the chains would break if he rubbed long enough the metal against the post, but he was wrong. Moreover, he noticed an extremely tight bandage around his injured thigh, which had been shot. The bandage wasn't there the day before and Jordan had to apply it when Yuu was drowsing because he didn't notice anything, but it was not important. He had no idea what time it was, what day it was but he just couldn't see Jordan coming, and Jordan was the last person he wanted to see. The silver-haired young man savored these moments of loneliness like he had never done before, because despite the physical and mental pain he could feel, he appreciated the silence that was in the basement. Meanwhile, Jordan hadn't closed his eyes for the whole night, he only watched the pieces of the corpse burning until there was nothing left. He also swayed acid and liquid firelighter before reviving the flame and the fire took over. In the early morning, nothing was left, only ashes, that the young blond man took care to empty and pour into the river behind his home then meticulously cleaned the fireplace. He had observed the body crumbling without closing an eye, as if it fascinated him and when he finished his compulsive cleansing, he opened the fridge and made a quick sandwich for Yuu before going down to the basement.

''Eat that. '' sighed the blonde. '' You need strength for today.''

The young boy said nothing but Jordan untied him. Yuu didn't even know if what was around him was real or not and first, he refused to eat because it made him want to vomit, moreover he no longer felt hunger. But he forced himself to devour the sandwich despite retching, because he knew he had to feed his baby and he wanted him to be healthy, so he forced himself. He was about two months pregnant, or three, or more .. He had no idea in fact. The only thing that left him incredulous was that his parents didn't seemed very worried and it hurt him a lot. Jordan helped him to get up and brought him upstairs, daylight blurred the teenager's vision who had been locked up for a moment. The Alpha simply smiled at him, showered him, and gently cleaned his wounds, he applied a tight bandage around Yuu's knee, who let out a squeak of pain and pushed back the blonde, who said nothing. He lets the omega calm down, and continued to heal the wounds he had made, pouring half of the disinfectant on the wound caused by the bullet and the silver-haired young man cringed his teeth. Jordan was purring softly to calm him down, and he lets Yuu brush his teeth after cleaning his scratched wrists. The teenager didn't like this behavior, Jordan was either extremely violent or very gentle with him, but that was not a coincidence, the blonde didn't do that to be nice and to care for him, there was something wrong. Yuu was suspicious and didn't appreciate this moments of "tenderness" and affection, he was simply relieved that his wounds were neat and nothing more. Then, when he had finished getting ready, Jordan made him wait for a moment and he came back with a band-aid that he applied on Yuu's cheek where the cut was and then he had him put on a black sweatshirt that belonged to him and who was way too big for the teenager. The omega also put on a pair of sport pants and Jordan gave him crutches so he could stand up. The Alpha's last move was to hold out a hand towards the boy's stomach and touch it but Yuu pushed his hand away and crossed his arms in a protective manner around his belly. He didn't wanted the other to touch him and went to the kitchen.

'' Your parents are coming, they said they wanted to see you on the phone, I replied that you were here, safe and sound. '' grinned the blonde.

The teenager froze suddenly, he turned to Jordan who shrugged and the doorbell rang. Jordan opened and welcomed Yuu's parents with a big smile, smile that was so fake that the mask he was wearing disgusted the boy who didn't even dare to look at his parents. His mother frowned slightly when she saw her son in this state and she walked over him, stroking his hair.

'' Baby, what happened ? You look.. terrible. ''

'' Oh, he was beaten up in the street when he escaped from your home. I brought him here when I found him because I knew he would be safer, but sorry Ma'am if I didn't told you earlier, I was just... so worried about him that I forgot to tell you... '' added the blonde with a fake ''worried'' tone, but yet so believable.

'' Oh dear.. I'm glad you take care of our little boy like that, we're often at work my husband and I and I knew that he is safe with you. You are such an amazing young man, I know we can trust you and your house is so.. clean, so neat. Everything's amazing in here. Wow. '' said Yuu's mother with a cheerful tone as her husband was more suspicious.

Jordan and his mother seemed to be laughing together, and then the blonde offered them some wine, which he poured into magnificent glass that he had picked up in the cellar. Yuu's father seemed to be less tense but for Yuu, the atmosphere was excruciating. The murderer who was his boyfriend, who had locked him in the basement and tortured him, was fooling his parents and they were fooled so easily that it was hurting him. The teenager felt very uncomfortable and he felt tears come. Jordan lied as he breathed and his mother didn't seem to suspect anything, unlike his father.

'' Don't you think it smell like.. something had burned in here ? Dear ? '' added Yuu's father, being quite discerning. He looked at Jordan, raising a brow.

'' I burned some old newspapers my father used to gave me, that I loved to read but now I didn't need it anymore, and it's great to start a fire since it's quite cold outside at this period nowadays, don't you think so, Sir ? '' replied the blonde with a charming smile, pouring wine again in Yuu's father's glass.

'' You don't understand... '' added the young boy with a shaking voice.

The omega wanted to vomit on the spot and the atmosphere terrified him, he wanted to leave. He was pale and looked up at his parents, who looked at him questioningly. His mother ran a hand over his cheek and murmured in a soft voice.

'' Understand what, sweetheart ? ''

'' He wanted to tell the new he had to tell you Ma'am. Oh well ! You didn't knew that ! Of course not ! '' laughed the blonde as he sat next to Yuu, pressing on his injured thigh with one hand, the wine's glass in the other, and gave the omega a murderous look as if he had told something wrong, before softing his gaze for the parents.

'' What new ? '' frowned Yuu as he felt his companion's hand pressing even more on his thigh.

'' You're pregnant babe, don't you remember that ? ~ '' purred the blonde as he leaned over the smaller boy to rub his head against his, before growling a bit in his ears, which made the teenager flinch.

'' Oh my.. Yuu, it's amazing ! '' said his parents at the same time. '' For how long ? How do you want to call him.. or her ? ''

'' Huh … Two months I guess.. and if it's a boy, it will be Adamo. If it's a girl, it will be Helen. '' smirked the teenager before lowering his eyes again.

It was terrible for the young man, seeing his parents so amazed about this ''new'' but also seeing that they had forgotten about everything's that happened months ago. It was unbearable because he had the impression that his parents were not trying to understand what was going on, or simply they didn't really see the truth that was hidden by the Alpha. His baby was all he had, it was the only thing that forced him to live and yet Jordan used it to create the illusion of a perfect couple, despite their ages, and it disgusted Yuu. For about an hour, he was obliged to stay there, silent, listening to his parents laughing with Jordan, who was fooling them with every words. When they left, they didn't seem worried any more and only told their son to recover in good conditions, then Yuu grabbed Jordan's arm with one hand.

'' Why ? .. '' whined the young boy.

'' Are you dumb ? I don't want anyone to find what's going on in here... I want it to be like a perfect .. dollhouse, neat and clean as it is right now. Now fuck off and go to bed, you should rest and I won't handcuffed you today.. You should be grateful. '' growled the blonde as he glared at him, annoyed.

Yuu froze but he only nodded. He was wondering why he didn't just told his parent what was going on.. what if they didn't trusted him ? It would be a nightmare. But in fact, he didn't told his parents about anything because he feared for his child's life, even if he knew that being safe was better for his little one, far away from Jordan, he was so scared about the Alpha's behavior for now that he couldn't say anything. He feared that Jordan would hurt him again, and he knew what he was capable of, that was what he feared the most and he felt paralyzed by fear, watching the Alpha every moves.  
Then, the teenager only laid down on the bed and curled as much as he could before sighing and talking softly, caressing his stomach kindly.

'' I'll promise little one, that next week.. I'll escape and i'll tell everything to the police. Your father can just rot in hell. ''


	18. Wrong turn : First part.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jordan wasn't paying attention to Yuu, being so stuck in his tidying and Yuu decided to go out of the manor despite his injured leg, to go to the police station.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 'Kay so yup.. it's sad, police officers aren't that cool with Yuu but hey, these kind of things happen in real life, i know about it, not everything that happened but the fact that sometimes they do nothing, so... yep, that's just sad and disappointing..
> 
> and jeez im dumb lmao, i deleted my drawings cuz i didn't want it to be here anymore, because people can imagine my characters as they want.. but i didn't knew that deleting it would erase the comment i receive, so i apologize to the kind person who let a comment earlier but well.. im dumb sorry

                                                             

 

This day was rather calm, it was Friday, and Jordan had left two bottles of wine in the house, which he had to drink alone. It didn't surprise Yuu who had stayed in the room all day, except that today he had decided to leave. Jordan hardly came to see him and had spent his day drinking and tidying up his house. In fact, he was doing this to leave no trace. He had become very meticulous, and it was probably a way to protect himself from all the crimes and horror he had committed. The anxiety of being discovered was permanent and this further deteriorated his mental health. After his tidying, the blonde entered the bedroom after taking a shower as if nothing had happened, but noticed that there was no one. It had been about two or three hours since he hadn't checked if Yuu was still in the room. Anxiety overtook him and he staggered towards the window to see if anyone was outside, then he ran around the whole manor, and went check in the basement. There was no one .. then he collapsed on the floor. He wasn't worried about Yuu, on the contrary, he was worried about himself ... so he put on a jacket and went outside, trying to find the teenager. Meanwhile, Yuu had arrived at the police station and was very out of breath. He had taken advantage of Jordan's inattention to flee despite his injured leg. Basically, he wanted to stay at home but something told him to go to the police .. so he had just left by the front door and went with his crutches to the police station that was not far from Jordan's house. When he reached his destination, he almost collapsed at the entrance because his leg was hurting him again and he had put all his strength into his trip to the station, which exhausted him. Some policeman glanced at him and they immediately recognized that he was an omega, then no one rushed to welcome him despite his condition, except one. This policeman helped him to sit up and sit him down in an office, he warned his colleagues and superior about the boy's state who was far from looking good, and other police officers entered the office. where Yuu was sitting. Unfortunately, the police officer he had seen during his previous hospitalization and who had asked him questions about the forest's murder, was not there. Another man, blond with blue eyes, stepped forward and rested a hand on the boy's shoulder before squatting in front of him.

'' Hi boy... What a terrible look you have. Tell me what happened ? Why are you here ? ''

The boy leaned forward slightly, he pointed to his leg and crutches, before grabbing the man's uniform and he started to cry, saying everything he had on his heart but in a totally random way as he was anxious and panicked.

'' You need to help me.. I, my knee is broken, my boyfriend's broke my knee and h-he also torture me.. I can show you, I'm p-pregnant and he is a murderer, he killed t-two people.. '' cried the young boy as he hid his face on the policeman's uniform.

There was no response, and the policeman simply patted his back before standing up, and against all odds, he looked at his colleagues and burst out laughing as he looked down at the teenager. Yuu didn't liked the way the others were staring at him, and that was because he was a poor little omega who came to ask for help, and he knew that omegas weren't taken seriously, and he found that disrespectful but he couldn't do anything about it.

'' Wait.. what are you saying baby boy ? You're kidding me ? I don't want to hear bullshit from a teenager like you.. '' said the man with an harsh tone.

'' B-but.. I'm saying the truth, I need you to help me.. I can't go there again.. '' whined Yuu as he looked up at all the policeman with a insistant look.

Once again, the others burst out laughing, and the worst was that some imitated him and made fun of him. Some left the office as if nothing had happened and Yuu was left alone with the blond police officer who was looking down on him. Yuu's world collapsed in an instant, he had thought that this man was going to help ... but it was the opposite that was happening, and it was hard for the young man. The policeman leaned over the omega who didn't even dare to look at him in the eyes. Alpha, his scent was an Alpha's scent, which make Yuu flinches.

'' Go to the hospital boy, we can call an ambulance if you want but we receive so much bullshit and lies these days that I don't trust you. It's unbelievable, moreover you are an omega, and we can't trust someone like you, poor baby.. Sorry. '' mocked the Alpha.

'' Please.... Check who I am, I can tell you my boyfriend's name, I can.. help you find who killed the burned person in the forest you know ? I told you that it's my boyfriend.. He is a killer.. '' added Yuu with a small and scared voice.

'' Jeez.. get out of here, and I'll call the hospital for your knee and injuries. ''

The young man was stunned. Nobody had believed him and what he felt at that moment was awful, inconceivable. It was inconceivable for him that they couldn't believe him despite everything he says. Then, he straightened up as best he could and grabbed the policeman's arm, starting to scream, tired of not being listened.

'' I was raped okay ? What do I need to tell you huh ? What do you need to hear to trust me ? I was raped and got pregnant by this guy, who is a fuckin' murderer. Do something for God's sake ! Why would I lie ? ''

He suddenly felt something hit his cheek. The other slapped him and then the policeman checked that no one had seen him, and since he was alone with Yuu, no one could have witnessed that. The policeman laughed again, giving him a completely hateful look, but he was mostly making fun of him. His blue gaze was cold as ice and no compassion was felt, the Alpha grabbed the boy's chin and put his face close to his before laughing at his nose, staring at him to make him uncomfortable.

'' Listen boy, maybe if you didn't acted like a slut, you didn't got raped and got pregnant with a bastard, you omegas all act like slut nowadays, you only got what you wanted and deserved. Now get out. '' said the blond guy with a fake smile.

Yuu's face broke down in seconds, his pupils retracted and he started crying even harder than before. He fell to his knees and squeaked when he felt his knee aching under his weight but for the moment, nothing was more painful than being belittled in this way, by a policeman on top of that. He wiped his eyes to try to keep some dignity but impossible. Suddenly another policeman came into the office and saw the crying teenager, he helped the boy get up, glaring at the blond blue-eyed policeman at the same time.

'' What did you told him ? Why is he crying, Jacob ? ''

'' I did nothing wrong, but I suppose that his knee is hurting, call an ambulance for him please. '' smiled the blonde policeman before shrugging. What a jerk.

'' No need, a person came here, saying he was his boyfriend. He is going to take him to the hospital.. '' said the other man.

The silver-haired boy, hearing his words, immediately pushed back the policeman who had dragged him out of the office. He stressed even more when he heard that Jordan was there and the worst was when he saw him, he was laughing loudly with several policemen he seemed to know. When the blonde saw Yuu, he rushed at him and took him in his arms, having again his falsely worried look.

'' Baby, are you delusional ? I should have take you to the emergencies earlier. ''

'' FUCK OFF ! Stop playing a fucking role you bastard ! '' shouted the teenager as he slapped him violently before stepping back, trying not to fall because of his injured leg.

The policeman who was holding him immediately stuck him to a desk with an arm behind his back. Yuu let out a squeak but his anger didn't faded immediately when he felt the policeman handcuffing him. Was he guilty now ? It didn't make sense.

'' Please, I don't want to go with this psycho again.. Let me go ! For God's sake, help me ! Are you all blind or something ? Can't you see the role he plays ?! ''

'' Stay calm boy, calm down.. Breath, or we'll arrest you. '' said the policeman.

'' You are hurting me. '' growled softly the teenager, feeling his belly pressing againts the desk in an uncomfortable way.

The policeman let him go but still hold one arm behind his back. Suddenly, the young man's anger faded and his anger was replaced by tears again. He sobbed and said nothing anymore. Nobody believed him, he had just been humiliated by a policeman and then by his own companion, and now he was the ''bad guy''. He heard Jordan speak with a police officer, who asked him how his father was doing, who had a well-known company, and Jordan was an Alpha and he was the son of someone known and famous in the town, so for the others, he couldn't be guilty. It was unfair and disgusting. Once he had finished talking to the officer, Jordan signaled to the policeman who was holding Yuu to let go, then he smiled, a smile that Yuu knew well ... A fake smile, and put his right hand on the boy's shoulder before adding.

'' I'll take you to hospital for your knee. I've told the officer that you had been beaten up and we'll go to the emergencies, 'kay ? ''


	19. Wrong turn : Second part.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the argument in the police station, Jordan took Yuu to the hospital with a simple plan in mind, to break him even more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiiii guyyys im back from my vacations.. It was wonderful and yet I feel quite better so here's a new chapter for you all :) hope you like it and hope you all feel great !!  
> Fun fact : I met a guy called Jordan during my vacations who offered me a drink, with blonde hair and shave sides lmao I was like '' duh I don't want to meet someone like my character wtf is this coincidence '' but finally he was a great buddy, so that's was funny and great lol

                                                                  

 

The silver-haired young man was silent. He could have contradicted Jordan but once again he didn't, so he let Jordan take him to his car to get to the hospital. Once there, the blonde still showed his so-called '' worried face '' for his companion, but his gestures betrayed him as he gripped firmly the boy's arm to take him to the emergencies. Yuu was limping because he couldn't lean on his injured leg to stand up correctly and he had forgotten his crutches in the car. Moreover, the many injuries he had on his body were starting to hurt him again, not to mention the excruciating knee pain.  
When they were in the emergency room, Yuu leaned against his boyfriend's shoulder as he was tired, but Jordan let out a low grunt and pushed him into a nurse's arms who was there. Usually, they would have to wait a few hours but seeing his condition and the almost murderous look that Jordan was giving at them, the attending nurses put the young injured man on a stretcher.  
Jordan sighed with relief and it was with a smirk that he followed everyone. Yuu felt hands touching him when he arrived in the room, then he recoiled briefly, putting his hands in front of him to protect himself, but he was relieved to see that it was a doctor who had touched him. Jordan had a long talk with the nurses and the doctor, and once again, he played the perfect companion, scared and worried for his boyfriend and baby's health, the perfect mask as always.

"Your boyfriend tells us that you had been assaulted and that your knee is in bad shape, can you undress please ? ''

Yuu swallowed but nodded, and it was with a nurse's help that he pulled off his pants and his top. The doctor, brown hair, Beta, in his forties, was surprised to see that the poor boy's knee was almost black and was very swollen. Moreover, the various cuts he had on his body seemed strange to the doctor who inspected them with a disturbed look.

"Young man, your knee is broken, and seems to have been hit repeatedly with an object, but the cuts you have on your body seem ... Especially well done for someone who was beaten up. It seems quite strange. ''

 

Yuu swallowed again and lowered his eyes, the doctor noticed that the boy was embarrassed and uncomfortable so he took his hands in his, stroking them with a warm, friendly smile. Then, he asked the nurse to treat the boy's wounds and then stitch the deepest cuts. Another nurse gave him painkillers and other medications while the doctor remained by his side to reassure him. Yuu wondered what the doctor was thinking. He didn't say a word when the nurses took care of him. Then, it was time to put a plaster on his knee, and this seemed to be the best way for the boy's knee to heal according to the doctor.  
When the plaster was set, and began to dry, the omega turned his head to the doctor who didn't moved, although he had stayed in the room for at least three hours or more. Suddenly, the man sat on the edge of the bed and began to spoke , resting a hand on the boy's shoulder, then slid it to his abdomen. The teenager let out a small squeak while feeling the other touched this area but when he felt the doctor gently stroking his belly with his thumb, he understood that he was safe.

"You know, you can tell me if your husband.. No- I mean boyfriend hurts you. I have seen many domestic violence cases before ... and I must admit that if you are in this case, you have to say it immediately, I could do something for you. ''

His words ran right through Yuu's head, and he felt something extraordinary. He felt like he had been understood for the first time in a very long time, and it was a good thing. He felt tears in his eyes and he reached out to pull the doctor against him, who let himself be dragged by the younger man. The boy didn't let go of him for a while, too cheerful about the fact that someone notices the truth for once. The policemans had been ungrateful and horrible with him, and yet knowing that someone understood him made him feel good.

'' Help me please. I don't want to became insane because of him .. " the young man sobbed, burying his head against the doctor's white coat.

'' That's a good thing that you admit it, young man .. but before I have to check if this is the truth, we must have more evidence. I believe you, but you need concrete evidence and we need to show it to the police to believe you. You know how the authorities are dealing with omegas nowadays ... " sighed the doctor, straightening up.

The moment of happiness was short for Yuu, who was quickly brought back to reality by the doctor's words. It was true that it was necessary to prove the acts of daily violence that he underwent, but since the police didn't believe him, it was Jordan's word against his, and he knew that anyway, the local police, knowing Jordan and his family well, would be on his side no matter what. The teen pretended to think. How to prove that Jordan was wrong and that everything was his fault ? And especially how to stop everything ? Because it was not just an aggressive guy who hit him, Jordan was also a murderer, and that was the most important thing. As time went on, Jordan became particularly cunning and vicious, he loved hurting others more and more but what could Yuu do ? Since he was in the hospital for now, under morphine with a plaster.  
Suddenly, Jordan entered the room. He went to Yuu with flowers and a box of chocolate, the typical and classic gift that could be offered to people at the hospital, and then he bent over to kiss the young man's forehead and gave him a hug.

'' Poor little one .. I hope you'll recover quickly, and I hope your leg will not hurt you anymore. '' he added with a smile. Blah blah blah.

Yuu wanted to throw up, everything was so wrong in the blonde's attitude AGAIN, it was anything but normal and yet, that was how Jordan worked, so he put his hands in front of him and pushed him away when he made him a hug, growling loudly and yelling at him all of sudden.

'' Go to hell, you crazy bitch. I hate you .. Fuck you. The only thing you're good at is killing people, but no one believes you because you are an Alpha, and the stupid son of a rich sonofabitch who everyone loves in the town ! " spat the teenager, glaring at him, insisting on every word so loud that the doctor and the nurses present could hear what he said.

"Ahw, my love .. always that aggressive as I see. I told the doctors out there to take you to psychiatry you know, because I gave them a record showing that you have symptoms showing that you are dangerous for yourself. My poor baby, I should have told you earlier... "

'' Excuse me ? '' Yuu growled, staring at him with a confused look.

Jordan gave him a wide smile that betrayed his anxious look and then he pulled out of the bag he had on his shoulders, a record he gave to the doctor Yuu trusted. The Beta glanced at the blonde without looking into his eyes and took the record, starting to leaf through it, and reading out loud at Jordan's request.

"Huh ... I didn't expect that from you, young man. Drugs and alcohol abuse. Recurring suicide attempts, two in total in the last year including one three months ago. Constant self-harm problem, as I saw the scars on your wrists and chronic depression. Moreover, you're like three months pregnant. ''

 

"You see Yuu ... You have to get treatment, I can not let you hurt yourself like that and I don't want you and my kid to suffer even more. You don't make efforts to take good care of our baby, don't you ? ''

'' N-no it's wrong .. it's not true. I'm not depressed and .. " the boy swallowed, feeling anxiety but mostly anger invade him. He glanced at the doctor, who looked dismayed but serious at the same time.

"Listen young man, that's what's written and it's read and approved by your parents, and one of my colleagues, it's genuine. You can not deny that ..."

Yuu started to shake and he looked puzzled. The doctor was right, he had self-destructive problems such as drinking alcohol, taking drugs, self-harming and attempted suicide twice, but it was Jordan's faul, and to hear him uttered his venomous and false words were unbearable. All of sudden, Yuu straightened up, and let out a low grunt.

'' It's your fault, son of a bitch! " yelled the young man, pointing at Jordan. '' It's him who gave me drugs , who put me through it ! He is the drug addict ! Dammit it's his motherfuckin' fault ! '

"Wow, and you have serious mood swings ! Well.. Calm down Yuu ... I do what's best for you. '' Jordan smiled, leaning toward Yuu deliberately.

" Shut up ! I'm going to kill you, bastard ! '' shouted the teenager, grabbed him by the jaw with one hand but he was stopped by the nurses.

Yuu finally realized his words and his reaction in seconds, then he realized that was what Jordan wanted. The blonde was watching him calmly and quietly, while the silver-haired boy was pissed off. His anger was replaced by an intense anxiety and he was panic-striken. He glanced furtively at the doctor and his lips trembled like his whole body, while the nurses held him against the bed, which frightened him even more.

"I .. I'm sorry, I didn't wanted to do that ... I got carried away. Sir! Remember what I told you! " the boy squealed, giving the doctor an insistent look, who merely handed the record to Jordan, who went away with a vicious smile without saying goodbye to him.

"I'm sorry boy, but I'm afraid we need to put you in psychiatry for a while. Sorry... "

'' No.. No... no.... Jordan.. Jordan come back ! ''

Yuu began to struggle violently and nearly bite one of the nurses, then burst into tears, screaming almost everything he had on his heart. Jordan had not planned something very special, he had just given a record of truthful facts ... and Yuu couldn't deny the truth about his health, and Jordan had used it against him to belittle him even more, so that no one believes his situation anymore. By being aggressive towards the blonde, Yuu had backed the doctor he appreciated and the nurses because his reaction had "proved" that it could be dangerous for others and for himself and that wouldn't be great for him. All he wanted was to leave in peace, to put Jordan in jail and live quietly, but the devil seemed to follow him endlessly.


	20. X

Heellloooo

Well, I think that this fic will end in around.. 3 chapters and to be honest, I wanted to start another story with others characters ( or the same, I don't know yet ) , and I had some ideas but I don't know if it will be good or not. First I wanted to make a ''season 2 '' of Can't Stop the Devil if i can say it like that lmao, but I found that it will be too much, idk and secondly, I had the idea of a young man being in the military during the Iraq War in 2003 ( thanks to the movies I watched about war , that gave me the idea ) and this young man would have a ambiguous relationship with one of his superior.   
But that's just ideas that came in my mind and I need something that really please me if I don't want to give up the next fic I wrote. I love dark, psychological and gory stories, but I don't really know what to do, so here I am, trying to explain to all of you the problem haha 

That's why I wanted to ask if you had any suggestions ? Ideas that you like and maybe that I would like ! Because honestly, I don't want to start a story and stop at 2 chapters because I will be bored, that's why I want to ask you all, what you think and what you can suggest to me because Im a bit lost. Send a comment if you have any ideas you like ! and if something please me or give me some ideas for a new fic, it will be great. Thanks !


	21. Chapter 21

**Hi,**

**Well, what I'm going to say will be a huge disappointment, especially for myself,**

**But don't worry, I will thanks you all at the end.**

_Well, I feel very bad since a couple of weeks, and even if I tried my best to keep the good work and to keep going, doing what I love and writing this fiction, I realize that I couldn't do it anymore. That's sad because I feel like I don't have **enough strength** to keep going, not in life lmao but keep doing things I usually love. This fic **meant everything to me** months ago, I used to write one chapter every day, or every day day, I was really satisfied to see that I had found a story that interested me, and I was also satisfied to see that people were reading what I wrote, **it felt amazing**. Then I updated less often, and yet I can't even write. This fic needed at least 22 chapters, and I have like, one or two chapters to write to end the story but I have a huge lack of motivation and imagination, I can't imagine this story anymore. I wrote the beginning of this story , hoping it would interest me  until the end, I had ideas, I planned some plot even if it's not perfect, I wanted to try, but as a result, my characters and story  didn't interest me anymore. I wrote the beginning of an other chapter like, five days ago, and I don't have any ideas to continue. Some will say that I should take a break from it but if I take a break, this story would fall into oblivion and when I'm not interested in something anymore, I can't keep doing it. _

_To be honest, it is a huge disappointment because I used to be so happy and cheerful about this story. I wanted to show people what I could do, and even if this kind of story isn't everyone cup of tea, I was so happy, seeing that people were paying attention to what I wrote. I sometimes wrote for days, writing a chapter or two in my native language then translate it in English so that more people could read it. It was amazing, seeing that the number of hits grew every day, it made my day, honestly. It was what made me smile every morning when I was checking the fic, and I've never felt more... alive._ _That's maybe dumb, but it was the only thing that was keeping alive, because usually the only thing I want to do is sleeping, forgetting everything and everyone around me, and that's what happens recently. At the moment I wrote this text, I just want to sleep and like never wake up, but I needed to wrote this for you all._

~~_Also, this text is a bit messed up because I'm just writing what's on my mind but whatever._ ~~

_Despite everything I've said before, **I really wanted to thanks everyone who read this fic, who took the time to read it,** it meant the world to me and because of you all, it made me smile for a moment and I couldn't be more grateful. Just thinking that people might enjoy what I wrote was awesome, and even if i feel really bad now, I still remember how good it felt to feel this way. That's why I wanted to thanks you, it's not a lot but it was enough to motivate me for a moment._

_And I don't know if I'm going to keep writing this fic, maybe it would have no end and you all could imagine what happened after the last chapter hahaha, maybe you won't have any news for a long time or maybe I will have enough strength to post another chapter, maybe months later lol, or I will came back with another story, I don't really know but.. whatever, it was great sharing this story with you, and thanks again. **Hope you are all doing good, because that's the most important.**_

 

_Teev_


End file.
